Never Have I Ever
by Dark-Majesty1310
Summary: Jane and Maura are happily married with a family, and having a very difficult time watching their closest friends struggle to find that same happiness. This is the story of them playing matchmaker to Emma Swan and Regina Mills, both of whom have proven track records of being very unlucky in love. (AU, no magic. Can get a little angsty at times. Slow burn SwanQueen.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: WE'RE BACK, BITCHES! Did you miss us? We know you did. (;**

 **We've been working on this story for a while now, and we really hope you love it! Please leave us reviews on what you think, how we could improve, or what you'd like to see in this story! We can't promise anything, but we love making our readers happy!**

 **-R &K (:**

* * *

Jane reached over and slapped the blaring alarm clock. "S'too early," she mumbled, shoving her face into the down pillow to block out the morning sun streaming through the windows. "Jus' a lil' more sleep…"

She felt a familiar weight press against her back and heard a chuckle. "We have to get up. We have so much to do today before Audrey's party." Maura ran her hand in circles across Jane's back. She smiled, pressing light kisses to the back of Jane's arm as she heard little feet thundering down the hallway toward their bedroom.

Audrey and Austin threw the door open, sprinted toward the bed, and catapulted themselves on top of it, crawling in between their moms. Audrey kicked the covers off and curled up to Jane, her pudgy little toddler fingers pushing a mass of dark curls back. "Momma," she whispered, before yelling, "WAKE UP! It's my birf-day!"

Jane cracked one eye open and was greeted by the most adorable dimpled grin, blonde curls bobbing back and forth as Audrey could barely contain her excitement. Austin was curled up next to Maura, his thumb stuck in his mouth, a mess of dark hair splayed over the pillow, serious brown eyes observing the scene before him. Jane pretended to snore loudly, prompting the kids to giggle.

Maura shushed them, and moved to sit up on the edge of the bed. "C'mon, guys. Let Momma sleep in."

Audrey pouted, her facial expressions all Maura, but the stubborn insistence all Jane. "But it's my birf-day."

"Birthday," Maura corrected gently as she pulled on her robe. Austin was hanging off her leg and Maura was clearly struggling to make it out of the bedroom. "Momma has worked a lot of overtime this week, so let's give her some time to wake up. I'll make pancakes?"

Audrey bounced off the bed and Austin detached himself from Maura's leg, both running down the stairs to the kitchen. Jane propped herself up on one arm, forcing herself to open her eyes. Maura was leaned up against the doorframe, hazel eyes intently watching her wife with an amused smirk on her face. "What time did you finally get home this morning?"

Jane flopped onto her back and exhaled loudly. "Around 2… but now that the case is behind us, I can focus all my attention and energy on my family this weekend," Jane smiled widely. "Give me 30 and I'll join you downstairs for breakfast."

Satisfied, Maura headed downstairs where she heard Angela already prepping breakfast; Audrey talking her ear off and no doubt Austin sitting back, simply taking it all in. Angela had already whipped up batter and was making her famous bunny pancakes.

"That's quite the guest list you have," Angela commented, pointing to the list of RSVP's marked off on the fridge.

"Fifteen kids, and I'm hoping only a few of the parents will stay. With the bouncy houses outside, I don't anticipate the kids being the issue." Maura stifled a laugh as she thought about how much she had grown since having met Jane, and how much she had loosened up since having Audrey. She ruffled Austin's dark hair, his thumb only removed as he shoveled bites of syrupy pancake in his mouth.

"I see Emma and Henry are on the list," Angela raised her eyebrows. "I didn't know Jane and Emma kept in touch after their move."

Maura sighed and had a seat at the breakfast bar. "Emma and Henry have moved back to Boston. I'm surprised Jane hasn't mentioned it. Emma starts back at the PD on Monday morning."

Angela plated a stack of pancakes and passed them on to Audrey who was listening intently to her Mom and Grandma. "Why? What happened in New York?"

"N-E-A-L left," Maura spelled, aware that little ears that hear, usually become little mouths that repeat. "She and Henry came home one afternoon to an empty apartment. Jane said she used pretty much every available resource she had at her disposal and still couldn't find him, so she found a creative way to get out of the lease, and the rest is history. Jane is so excited they're coming home. Also, now that Emma's moving here, I was hoping she and Regina would hit it off, honestly. They're both raising kids alone, working full time. To be honest, I don't know how either one of them are able to manage the hours they keep and still have any energy left over for Henry and Charlotte. Except for those few things, they're very different people in almost every way. Personally, I think those differences would bring them together. I think they'd be perfect for each other."

"Sheesh. Being a single mom with three adult kids was difficult enough," Angela admitted. "I can't imagine raising little ones alone."

Maura looked back between Austin and Audrey, sticky with pancake syrup from forehead to chin. She chuckled and thanked her lucky stars for Jane and Angela.

* * *

Regina Mills pressed the doorbell, a chime sounded, and she withdrew her hand and placed in back on the shoulder of the small child standing in front of her. The front door flew open, an exuberant Audrey flung her little body forward, and Regina laughed at the two little girls hugging one another tightly. Charlotte looked up at her mom with imploring brown eyes, and Regina nodded. Charlotte and Audrey tore through the house and out the side door, and Maura's eyes lit up when Regina walked into the living room.

Maura and Regina embraced tightly, both murmuring their excitement at seeing one another socially for a change. Angela stepped aside from the island in the kitchen and wrapped Regina up in a mama-bear hug, effectively knocking the wind out of her lungs.

"It's been too long!" Angela scolded, holding Regina by her elbows. Regina smiled shyly, and Angela placed her hand on the younger woman's cheek. "How _are_ you?"

"Staying busy," she remarked quietly, knowing that lying to Angela Rizzoli held a fate as certain as death.

Jane popped her head from around the corner, winking at Regina, and nodding to Angela to take her place. Jane wrapped Regina up, telling her how much the girls had missed one another, and by extension, how much she and Maura had missed her. Regina's eyes shone with tears. It's been just her and Charlotte for some time now, and it felt good to be missed.

She gathered herself together quickly, silently admonishing herself that she had been on the verge of tears, and at a child's birthday party, nonetheless. Jane's arms wrapped around her, Jane's lips finding purchase on her temple. It wasn't often that Regina let anyone invade her personal space, but Jane and Maura were like sisters to her, and she had forgotten how nice it felt to be hugged.

"So," Jane began, "I have a friend coming to the party that I'd like for you to meet." Jane smiled sheepishly, and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Are you really trying to set me up at your daughter's birthday party?" Regina hissed, continuing to keep a plastered smile on her face so as not to draw attention from the other parents.

Jane smirked, "Well… She works with me, or, uh, erm- _will_ work with me. She's really nice, Regina. And she's, well, she's been through a lot. I think you have a lot in common. Or, um, could…" Jane sighed deeply. "Maura, can I get a little help over here?"

Maura looked quite relieved to have her conversation disturbed and made a beeline for Jane and Regina. Anyone else would wither under the glare Regina was giving her, but Maura held her own, and it was one of the reasons she and Regina had become such good friends. Maura refused to let Regina intimidate her.

"I can't believe you two-" Regina started, "and another cop, at that. Have you lost-" Regina scolded before being interrupted by Maura.

"It's not like we're asking you to get married. It isn't going to kill you to have friends other than us," Maura encouraged, and Regina had to hold back a laugh, considering the source.

About that time, the front door opened, and in blew a little brown-haired tornado with an infectious grin, holding balloons and a big wrapped present. He dropped the present, the balloons floating to the ceiling, and wrapped his little spindly body around Jane's leg. Jane bent over and picked him up and Maura leaned over and ruffled his hair. "Henry, it is so good to see you again!" Maura smiled warmly at him. He returned the smile and then buried his face in Jane's hair.

Regina was about to inquire as to whom dropped a child off at a birthday party without accompanying them, when she heard a very stern voice from the foyer, "Henry Swan! You are in big trouble, little man." Regina's eyebrows rose to her hairline, and she excused herself to go check on Charlotte, but not before she let her eyes roam over the lithe form of the flustered woman with long blonde curls.


	2. Chapter 2

**We are so overwhelmed by all the love we have received from this story! Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, or posted a review for the first chapter! We love reviews and feedback more than anything, so PLEASE keep them coming! (:**

 **As mentioned in the first chapter, we have posted and will continue to update this story weekly (most likely on Saturdays/Sundays) not only here in crossovers, but also in the Once Upon A Time category with the title "Second Chances".**

 **Thank you all again, we love you!**

 **-R &K**

 **DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own 'em. Maybe we can ask for the rights for Christmas?**

* * *

It wasn't long before the adults were all standing outside in the backyard, supervising the bouncer intently, all engaging in small conversation. Maura and Jane were overjoyed when they noticed the brunette and the blonde continuing to drift closer and closer to one another, until they stood side-by-side, watching the kids slide over and over again. After what appeared to be a painfully awkward introduction, with Emma most likely over-explaining how Henry wound up ripping into the house by himself, self-deprecating laughter seemed to break the tension.

"So, Jane tells me you're-" Regina started.

"Momma, momma!" Henry yelled as he ran toward his mother, momentarily interrupting Regina.

"Henry, wha-"

"OOF!" Regina stumbled as Henry plowed into her full-force, making her successfully spill her sparkling water onto her classic white blouse.

Emma expected him to come to a screeching halt right in front of her as he usually did, but apparently this time he took a detour, running straight into Regina in the process.

"Sorry," Henry said shyly, noticing that the woman he ran into wasn't his mother.

Regina gasped at the cold water saturating her white blouse, then immediately became hyper-aware that her white button down was completely see-through. Regina crossed her arms tightly, and forced a polite smile at the precocious ball of energy. "Accidents happen," she murmured as she thought about whether or not she had a change of clothing in her car.

Henry nodded and then broke out into a huge smile again, remembering why he came over to his mother in the first place. "CAN I GO PLAY ON THE SWINGSET?" Henry shouted, once again full of excitement.

"I, uh…" Emma started, momentarily distracted by the see-through shirt Regina was now donning. Her shirt was wet just in the right spot, where the outline of her lacy bra demanded Emma's immediate attention.

"MOM!" Henry shouted again, snapping her out of her intense gaze.

"Of course you can go gay- I mean play!" Emma responded a little too loudly, drawing the attention of several other party members. "But only if you stop yelling, kid," Emma replied, completely embarrassed not only that her son caused the beautiful, obviously put-together brunette to spill water down the front of her blouse, but also that her sudden outburst caused a bit more attention than she needed.

"Okay, thank you Momma, I love you sooooo much!" Henry said in an dramatically quiet whisper, taking Emma's request seriously.

"I love you too," Emma responds with a chuckle, but Henry is already tearing across the yard to the bouncy house. She took a second to breathe before turning back to Regina. "You were saying?"

"I was starting to say that Jane told me you're going to be working with her at the Boston Police Department soon?" Regina continues, noticing that Emma was having a difficult time meeting her gaze.

"Yeah, I'm excited to get working again. I mean, the process was lengthy, but well worth it. I had to take a lot of breasts- I MEAN TESTS," Emma shouted again as she mentally slapped herself.

Regina's brown eyes widened and she took several steps back, the humiliation shining in her eyes. About that time, Maura came to Regina's rescue as the two women disappeared into the house. As Emma watched Maura lead Regina away, she noted that Maura looked back at her with a smirk on her face and mischief in her eyes.

Emma rolled her eyes and mentally berated herself, rubbing her hand roughly across the back of her neck. Looking up, there were several people gazing warily at her. She met Jane's gaze, who took a pull from her beer and continued to smirk. "Well done," Jane mouthed, laughing hysterically.

* * *

As Regina and Maura ascended the stairs, Maura laughed nervously as Regina fidgeted with her shirt.

"I'm so sorry about that," Maura apologized. "That isn't like Emma at all." Regina perched on the edge of the king-sized bed as Maura walked into her closet.

"Which part?" Regina asked cautiously, more embarrassed at Emma's words than her see-through blouse.

Maura came back out with several different button downs and laid them out on the bed. "Well, all of it, I guess. That was definitely not how I envisioned the two of you meeting."

Regina frowned, then bit her lip, not one to read too much into the situation. She examined the shirts Maura laid out, and with a nod of approval, chose one. As she turned to head into the bathroom to change, she stopped abruptly and turned on her heel. "Ummm… how exactly _did_ you envision us meeting?"

Just as Maura looked like she was about to reply, an abrupt scream pierced the otherwise quiet house. Regina knew that screech, and she immediately dropped the shirt she was holding and rushed down the stairs to find Jane sitting Charlotte on the kitchen counter, the young girl's knees and an elbow bloody.

"Mommy!" Charlotte wailed, her spindly arms reaching for Regina. Regina brushed sweaty strands of long brunette curls out of her face, dirty tear streaks marring her face. "I bleeded on my dress!"

"Bled," Regina corrected. "What happened?" Regina asked her quietly, knowing that Charlotte would become even more dramatic at the slightest waver of her voice.

"I was pushded down by a boyyyyyyy," Charlotte carried on until Regina firmly put an end to the incessant crying.

Jane and Maura stood back, watching the exchange between Mother and Daughter, feeling eternally grateful that they weren't the only mothers parenting a dramatic diva. What an eventful day it was already turning out to be.

* * *

After Charlotte's tears had been dried and "girl" band aids applied by Dr. Maura, Regina and Charlotte rejoined the party outdoors. Charlotte had a tight grip on Regina's hand and refused to leave her side. Across the lawn, Regina saw Emma down on a knee and it looked like Henry was in serious trouble. Regina chuckled at the boy, whose angelic smile seemed to hide a truly mischievous spirit. Sure enough, a few seconds later, Emma came barrelling past Regina and Charlotte with Henry in tow. Henry sat down in a lawnchair, face scrunched up with tears threatening to fall.

"And you will sit there until you apologize," Regina overheard Emma sternly telling Henry.

Regina wondered what Henry had done to make his mother's tone so intimidating. Returning her attention back to her daughter, Regina asked sweetly, "Charlotte, sweetheart, what _really_ happened?"

"We were playing with the ball and this mean boy wanted it too, so he pushded me down," she said, still sniffling.

Regina's eyes flashed with anger, but she understood how kids at Charlotte's age acted. Regardless, she wanted to know who had hurt her precious baby.

"But!" Charlotte said, bringing Regina's attention back. "Henry told the boy that boys don't hurt girls. Henry told him to say he was sorry but he wouldn't and just laughed at me, so Henry pushded him down to stand up for me."

"Pushed, dear. Not pushded." Regina corrected gently. For all the embarrassment from earlier, Regina felt a tug at her heart when she saw Henry's defiance toward sticking up for Charlotte. Henry was sitting ramrod straight with his chin jutted out, and while his cheeks were red from embarrassment, his chest puffed out in pride.

Regina motioned for Emma to come hither, and Emma turned and looked behind her before turning back to Regina and pointing to herself in question. Regina threw her head back in laughter and nodded enthusiastically. Emma gave Henry "the eye" and walked over warily to Regina.

"Seems like you have quite the little gentleman on your hands," Regina said shyly. She motioned to her daughter, "This is Charlotte." Emma bent down and stuck her hand out. Charlotte looked at her hand quizzically and threw her little arms around Emma's neck before exclaiming, "Tell Henry I said thank you!"

Emma pulled back and gave Regina a questioning look. Charlotte displayed her Barbie and Doc McStuffins bandaids proudly to Emma. "Henry sockded the boy who pushed me down." Charlotte exclaimed proudly, then ran off to sit beside Henry.

Regina watched a multitude of emotions pass over the blonde's face before she connected the dots. Emma's cheeks turned red and she excused herself with a mumble. She went and sat beside Henry, who was patiently serving his time out. A few soft spoken words between mother and son and a hug and kiss later, Henry and Charlotte were tearing across the backyard, holding hands and jumping into a ball pit.

Around the time that Emma and Regina made eye contact again, both smiling shyly, Jane let out an ear-piercing whistle, announcing it was time for cake. The kids bounced inside to the table where a huge replica of Elsa's head and shoulders rested atop a cake stand. Angela was swatting curious hands away while Jane was placing the candles everywhere Audrey instructed her to, and Maura was hovering nearby with a long-stemmed lighter.

"It's pretty creepy if you ask me," a soft whisper behind Regina caused her to turn around. Emma was standing so close to her and she felt a shiver run through her body. Regina stifled a giggle and quietly agreed.

Regina reached back and touched Emma's hand lightly. Regina pointed to a chair and Emma's eyes tracked the direction until her blue eyes landed on the two peas in a pod. Charlotte and Henry were sharing a seat and not paying the slightest bit of attention to the birthday cake. Instead, they were engrossed in a conversation, just the two of them. Emma took a step up and stood next to Regina. She smiled, watching Henry and Charlotte interact.

"Charlotte is very shy," Regina began, "but she's clearly taken a liking to Henry. Maybe we should arrange a playdate?" Regina finished, her brown eyes finally meeting blue.

Emma bit her bottom lip before smiling and nodded. "Henry, on the other hand, has never met a stranger... it seems like they're getting along very well." Emma took a breath, before adding, "Look, Regina, I'm sorry about earlier. I feel like we got off on the wrong foot and-"

The look Emma saw in Regina's eyes could only be described as hopeful, so she continued, "Can we start over?"

Regina smiled, a smile that lit up her entire face, reached her eyes. and Emma thought she'd never seen anything more beautiful in her life. "Yes, Emma. I would like that."

Emma reached out her hand, which Regina gratefully accepted. Emma cleared her throat as the warm sensation of Regina's fingers wrapped around her hand overtook her senses.

Neither woman noticed that the candles had been blown out on the birthday cake and the cake was being served. Across the table, Maura and Jane's eyes met and they winked at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi friends! Happy Saturday!**

 **Thank you so SO much, once again, for all of the follows and favorites that keep pouring in daily! We are so happy that y'all are starting to love this story as much as we do!**

 **As always, please leave us reviews! They are our most favorite thing ever, ,and we love feedback! Let's just say, some of the reviews from the last chapter may or may not have led to us doing some happy dancing in Kate's kitchen… (:**

 **A guest reviewer asked after Chapter 1 how old the kids are, and I (Rachel) meant to put it in the last chapter's author's note, but I completely forgot! I apologize, and thank you for asking again in the reviews for Chapter 2 so I remembered!**

 **The kids are all around/between the ages of 4 and 7. We haven't decided the specific ages for each of them, but they're obviously younger and are all around the same age. Again, thank you for that question, and sorry it took us forever to address that!**

 **Anywho, onward! Here's chapter 3! Hope y'all like it! It's the longest yet, and we had a lot of fun writing it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Last time we checked... still nope. Sigh.**

* * *

"So?" Jane said to Emma a while after the kids had eaten cake and were back outside running around, all on a sugar high.

"Sew buttons?" Emma countered, genuinely confused as to what Jane could be referring to.

"Soooooo… HOW DID IT GO WITH REGINA?" Jane yelled with a roll of her eyes, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Jesus, Jane! Chill!" Emma said, wincing. "It was, uh… fine, I guess? Why does it matter? We just talked. Apparently Henry stood up for Charlotte because some other kid pushed her down. So she just brought Charlotte over to thank Henry, but of course the two of them ran away together to play, so Regina and I were left alone. We just decided to set up a playdate for them. No big deal," she said with a dismissing wave of her hand.

Emma realized she was quickly rambling, and when she finally stopped, she looked over to see Jane smirking at her.

"What? Stop looking at me like that!" Emma said, weirded out by Jane's way too excited facial expression.

Maura sauntered into the kitchen, placing her wine glass down on the counter and hip-checking Jane. "Come on, Emma. Don't be coy. Everyone heard your slip up."

Emma cheeks flushed crimson red and her eyes narrowed. "Oh, I get it. You think because I... when I said... you know what, just forget it. I mean for Christ's sake, she was standing in front of me in a drenched white shirt!"

Jane and Maura laughed hysterically, Jane's hand resting on Maura's. "Yeah, that's what I kept telling myself too. Five years and two kids later and I can admit the years I wasted were exactly that: wasted."

Emma's gaze fell and Jane knew she had pushed too far.

"It's been less than a year, Jane," Emma remarked quietly.

"Look, Em, we aren't saying you need to get married right away or anything, but it's been a while. Get out, meet some new people. You and Regina are both professionals, both single moms. You have a lot in common," Jane replied, placing a comforting hand on Emma's shoulder.

Maura reached over and topped Emma's wine glass off. "If it makes you feel any better, we can all have dinner here? Let the kids play and you two can get to know each other, but with buffers?"

Emma smiled at that and nodded. "That I can do."

* * *

Maura smoothed her dress down and strode towards the front door, stepping over Jane, who was wrestling on the floor with Austin. She pulled the door open with a huge grin on her face, and a dark-haired bundle of energy flung herself at Maura, wrapping long arms and legs around the lower half of her body. She laughed and hugged the girl to her tightly.

Regina chuckled at Charlotte's enthusiasm, and sailed past Maura and Charlotte, stepped over a still wrestling Jane and Austin, and set her famous lasagna and a bottle of wine on the bar. Jane had picked Austin up and flung him over her back and Audrey and Charlotte were screeching for Jane to do the same to them. Jane threw a cautionary glance at Regina who nodded, a tiny smile gracing her lips.

Maura uncorked the wine and promptly poured Regina a glass, and both women sighed. "What a week," Regina started. Maura added, "I'm so glad the on-call is over."

Jane nodded seriously, adding, "We haven't been this busy in months."

Regina was just about to ask about a specific and upcoming high-profile arraignment when the doorbell rang. Charlotte, Audrey, and Austin raced towards the door, flinging it open a little too roughly. Regina could see a wide-eyed Emma Swan and Henry standing on the other side, seemingly overwhelmed at their reception. Jane motioned for Emma and Henry to come in and then bent down, whispering something to the kids about a new game system in the playroom.

Suddenly, the atmosphere shifted when the boisterous kids were gone and the adults were all left alone in the quiet. Maura busied herself on the other side of the kitchen and Jane made some excuse about going to check on the kids. Emma slowly made her way over to the bar where Regina was perched on a high-back stool. Regina looked Emma up and down, drinking in her lithe form, accentuated with a pair of skintight jeans and a green sweater. Regina was almost certain the sweater was the exact shade of Emma's eyes. At the same time Regina was drinking Emma in, Emma had a thousand muddled thoughts running through her mind at the sight of Regina in a dress that was clearly tailored just for her body. When they finally made eye contact, both laughed nervously and Regina nodded toward the open wine bottle.

"Want a drink, Miss Swan?" Regina asked, the pitch of her voice dropping suggestively, which shot a pang of arousal straight to Emma's core.

"Absolutely, Ms. Mills," Emma replied confidently.

With the quirk of Regina's lips, Emma knew that this was shaping up to be a very interesting evening.

* * *

A few glasses of wine and a delicious dinner later, the kids were watching a movie in the playroom and the adults were seated in the living room, reminiscing about old cases they'd worked together. It seemed to Emma that Regina may have been the catalyst that spawned the relationship between Jane and Maura. She filed that tidbit away for another day though, as that wasn't something she was comfortable discussing with Jane in mixed company. The conversation had hit a lull when Jane jumped up suddenly from the couch and started rifling through a nearby coat closet. Regina and Emma exchanged confused glances, one shrugging at the other, when Jane reappeared with a small red box, the label on the outside reading 'Never Have I Ever'.

Maura stifled a giggle, Regina groaned loudly, and Jane shimmied back to the coffee table, but not before grabbing two bottles of wine on the way over. Emma looked around, somewhat perplexed, and Regina reached over and patted her knee. "I take it you've never played Never Have I Ever?"

Emma shrugged, shook her head no, and drained the last of her wine. Regina and Maura shared a knowing look. "It's a drinking game. You draw a card, read the statement, and if you have ever done what the statement explains, you take a drink."

Emma gulped, thinking that this game sounded way too innocent for Jane to be sporting such a shit-eating grin on her face. Jane uncorked the first bottle of wine, topped them all off, and leaned back, putting her arm around Maura. Maura scooted closer, lying her head on Jane's shoulder. Emma felt a twinge in her belly, and she recognized a familiar wave of sadness pass over her. She was distracted quickly though, as Regina grabbed the first card off the top and proceeded to read it in her sultry, 'come fuck me' voice.

"Never have I ever kissed someone on the first date," Regina purred. Rolling her eyes dramatically, she raised her wine glass and took a healthy swig. Maura and Jane both took swigs, and Emma just sat there awkwardly, drumming her fingers on the table.

"Really?" Maura gaped. "Never?"

Emma laughed uncomfortably, "Nope. It's a rule I've always stuck to." She couldn't help but notice the smirk that passed briefly across Regina's face. "But I'm no prude," she added for effect, as she hesitantly drew the next card.

"Never have I ever kissed someone and regretted it." All four women raised their glasses in a toast to each other.

"Never have I ever peed my pants from being drunk," Jane read, cackling. Emma and Regina stared with widened eyes as Jane and Maura both drank to that.

Maura cleared her throat and paused for dramatic effect, "Never have I ever been a member of the Mile High Club," she sat the card down and for a second no one moved. Then, Regina sighed haughtily and sipped her wine, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. Maura also took a delayed swig, a blush tinging her cheeks. That elicited a hearty laugh from Emma, who poked Regina in her side, garnering her a nasty side-eye.

"Never have I ever been in handcuffs," Regina read, biting on her lower lip and glancing across the table, her eyes darting between Jane and Maura.

Maura paused, raised her glass, and reluctantly sipped her wine. "I was in a really dark place," she mumbled. Regina extended her hand and laid it across Maura's, a sympathetic expression mirroring Jane's.

Emma picked up the cards and shuffled them before putting them down again. "I say we ditch the cards and come up with our own." Jane and Maura nodded enthusiastically.

"Never have I ever skinny dipped." Regina said, as Emma and Maura both took a drink.

"Never have I ever grabbed someone's breast thinking it was their arm," Jane waggled her eyebrows at Maura, who scoffed. "You moved!" Maura insisted. Jane laughed, "Sticking with that story until you die, huh?" Maura stuck her tongue out at Jane before taking a sip and pausing thoughtfully.

"Never have I ever done body shots," Maura smiled at Jane, who proceeded to drink proudly. Regina coughed and brought her glass up to her lips.

"Well, well," Emma giggled. "Ms. Mills, I'd have never…"

Regina's brown eyes narrowed briefly before running her tongue across her lower lip. Emma's voice trailed off, her breath catching at the wild reflection she saw in Regina's eyes. Regina seemed so poised and polished; Emma was having a hard time picturing Regina being so loose and carefree.

"Never have I ever fantasized about someone in this room," Regina's voice lowered an octave, and both Jane and Maura suppressed a laugh at the scene taking place in front of them. Emma's eyes were glued to Regina's lips, and Regina's eyes were drinking in all of Emma. Jane and Maura greedily drank to that, and Emma took a very tentative swig of her wine. Regina took a quick sip, refusing to meet anyone's gaze, and she knew no one would dare to say anything about her little white lie.

"Never have I ever had a one night stand," Emma raised an eyebrow, challenging Regina. Neither Regina nor Jane drank to that. Maura cleared her throat as she took a healthy swig.

"Never have I ever used a toy on someone else," Regina pursed her lips, wondering if the two women on the other side of the table would be honest. To her surprise, both women sipped a drink, and Maura winked at Jane.

"Never have I ever liked a same-gender friend," Emma's words were slurring, this game taking an obvious toll on her. Maura, Jane and Regina all drank to that. Emma remained stoic, but saw something flicker in Regina's eyes.

"Never have I ever faked an orgasm," Regina said seriously, before bursting out laughing and shouting "Who am I kidding?" as they all took in as much wine as they could.

"Never have I ever experienced love at first sight," Emma had been thinking about throwing this one out for a while. Only Jane and Maura drank to this. She could barely hide her disappointment.

Jane and Maura attempted to get a word in, but when Emma and Regina started to rapid-fire back and forth, trying to one-up each other, they decided to sit back and watch it all unfold in front of them. They simply took a drink when one of the phrases applied to them, but at this point, Emma and Regina paid no attention to them. Even in their drunken mindsets, they knew that these women, both incredibly competitive by nature, were never going to give up and could probably go all night.

"Never have I ever-" Regina started.

"MY TURN," Jane yelled, silencing Regina. She wracked her brain, the alcohol muddying her thoughts. "Never have I ever… lost someone I loved."

This earned a small but noticeable gasp from Regina. Emma's eyes widened as Maura smacked Jane's leg, and the expression Jane wore on her face was almost comical. Regina stood abruptly, announcing that it was well past Charlotte's bedtime, and after that, everything happened so quickly that Emma couldn't quite keep up. Within what seemed like a couple of minutes, Regina had kissed Maura goodbye, gathered Charlotte, and disappeared from the house, leaving a bewildered Emma and a very embarrassed Jane standing alone in the living room. Only when Maura reappeared from closing the door, her green eyes flashing at Jane, did Emma realize the magnitude of what just happened.

"Jane Rizzoli-Isles," Maura began, her hands making their way to her hips, and Emma could feel the apprehension rolling off them both.

"Would you look at how late it is?" Emma glanced at her wrist, mentally kicking herself for forgetting her watch, "I think it's time Henry and I left, so… thanks, and we should do it again," She kissed Jane on the cheek and squeezed Maura's shoulder on the way out and before either Jane or Maura could protest, Emma was already closing the door behind she and Henry.

Once Emma had put Henry to bed, she curled up on her bed with a cup of hot chocolate, trying to forget the sadness she detected in Regina's eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Good morning, friends! (or afternoon or night, depending on where you are!) Happy Holidays! We hope you enjoy this chapter, posted a bit earlier than normal!**

 **We know we say this every chapter, but thank you once again for the follows and favorites! We absolutely love it when our inbox overflows with emails from y'all! Also, of course, p** **lease leave a review and let us know what you think of this chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Can Santa leave us the rights to these shows under our Christmas trees? No? Sigh.**

* * *

Emma bit her lip as she balanced the coffees on top of each other and used her foot to pry open the door to the café. She swung around, coffees perched precariously, and she stumbled, hot coffee exploding all over her dark grey pantsuit and white button down. She drew in a sharp breath in reaction to the scalding hot liquid seeping through her court clothing when she felt a warm hand close around her arm.

"Emma!"

Watery green eyes met familiar brown, and Regina snatched the broken coffee cups out of her hands, quickly discarding them in a nearby trashcan. "Why are you not using a carrier?" Regina scolded, quickly taking in the dark stains marring what looked to be a perfectly tailored suit.

About that time, Regina heard Jane's voice cut through the crowded street. "Did you spill the coffee again?" Regina's head whipped around to find Jane parked illegally with the passenger window rolled down.

Emma, still standing like a deer in headlights, had yet to speak. Regina pulled a portion of Emma's button down away from her body and felt how hot the material still was. " _Again_? You make a habit of this?" Emma shook her head feebly.

Regina walked to Jane's car and said a few words, then Jane rolled the window back up and drove away. Emma was about to take off in a sprint to catch her ride when Regina sidled up beside her and gently guided her through the street. "My place is just up the street. I've got plenty of suits; you can borrow one. I can drop you off at the courthouse since we're both headed that way." Emma nodded, trying to regulate her breathing since she was fairly certain she had significant burns over the top half of her body.

They walked up a few steps to a monstrous brownstone with meticulously manicured flower pots. Regina shuffled in her purse to find keys and unlocked the door, ushering Emma inside. Emma's eyes widened as she took in the well-furnished foyer and sitting room off to the right. Regina led her silently up the stairs and before Emma knew it, she was in Regina's bedroom and Regina was thrusting one suit after another in her face. Regina threw them down on her bed, walking out of the room and Emma heard her footsteps disappearing down the hallway. Emma unbuttoned and peeled her shirt off. Her shirt discarded, she unbuckled her belt and her slacks had barely hit the hardwood floor when Regina walked back into the bedroom with a washcloth. Regina's jaw instantly dropped upon seeing the blonde in matching polka-dotted lingerie.

Emma attempted to shield her body from Regina's hungry stare but was failing miserably. The tension in the room was thick and Emma could see Regina's pupils go black. Emma could feel the crimson flush spreading from her chest up to her face, but she cleared her throat and reached out for the washcloth, her slender fingers grazing Regina's. Regina blinked a couple of times and exited the room quickly, shutting the door behind her. Regina leaned up against the wall outside of her bedroom and exhaled, feeling her heart pounding against her ribcage.

Emma looked around the spacious room, clearly professionally decorated and from the looks of it, expensively so. She ran her hand along Regina's nightstand, smiling at a picture of Charlotte with a toothless grin. She paused when she looked at a smaller framed picture, one with a man in a police uniform holding Charlotte when she was newly born. Emma realized he was in nearly all of the other pictures with Charlotte. What she noticed, of course, was the complete lack of pictures of Regina with this man. She frowned, briefly wondering if Regina had met the same relationship fate as herself. Emma reluctantly and gingerly scrubbed the swell of her breasts, her midsection, and thighs with the washcloth and carefully selected a pantsuit for court. She could hear Regina pacing outside the door, her high heels clicking on the polished hardwood floors.

Emma wadded up her coffee-stained clothing and opened the door, startling Regina who was pacing and lost in thought. When their eyes met, they both laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry," Regina began.

"It's fine," Emma started at the same time.

Regina blew a lock of raven hair out of her eyes and held up her keys, motioning to the front door. "I've got court in," she checked her watch, "half an hour. You?"

Emma checked her phone, not having realized how much time had passed. "Like twenty minutes," she cringed. 'How long was I in her bedroom?' she thought to herself.

"Well, then," Regina cleared her throat, "we'd better hurry."

Regina and Emma had an almost silent car ride on the way to the courthouse, but when they both went to part ways, they stood awkwardly in the hallway outside their respective courtrooms, neither knowing quite how to say goodbye.

"Thank you so much, Regina. Seriously. There's no way I would've had time to go home and get changed."

Regina blushed, but held Emma's gaze. "You're very welcome."

Both women went to leave, and Emma blurted out, "Chuck E. Cheese's!"

"Um, excuse me?" Regina's brow furrowed, and she was clearly confused.

"Chuck E. Cheese's," Emma repeated. "I promised Henry I would take him to Chuck E. Cheese's this weekend. Would you and Charlotte like to join us?"

Regina bit her lip as she tucked a stray strand of brunette locks behind her ear, and nodded. "Yes," she agreed quietly, and suddenly Emma was aware that she looked very small. "Charlotte _and_ I, we would like that very much."

* * *

Emma stepped through the doors of Chuck E. Cheese's with Henry in tow, bouncing on the balls of his feet excitedly. Her smile immediately turned to a frown when she was met with the smells of greasy pizza and stinky feet, and high-pitched squeals and screams. She's not exactly sure why she ever suggested that they should spend their play date here, but as soon as she saw the huge smile break out on her little boy's face, she knew it would be worth it.

Regina waved at Emma and Henry across the restaurant, and Charlotte was standing on a chair, barely able to contain her excitement. Regina had a smile that reached her eyes and for the first time, Emma noticed she was wearing jeans and flats. Emma suppressed a giggle at how tiny Regina was. Emma tried to drown out the dull roar of hundreds of preschoolers and the creepy singing animals and focus on the only things that mattered tonight: Henry, Charlotte, and Regina. A stringy cheese pizza was already on the table, along with a huge pitcher of beer.

"You have to eat before you play," Regina instructed, and both Henry and Charlotte groaned.

"You know the rules," Emma raised an eyebrow and both kids started scarfing down their dinner.

* * *

After buying twenty more game tokens for Henry for the fourth and final time, (which she had been saying for the past three times she bought more), Emma plopped down next to Regina in the booth and sighed. Regina giggled. "Me too," she said.

"Huh?" came Emma's reply.

"I know that sigh. You're kind of annoyed with having to keep buying those damn tokens, but you just love seeing him so happy so you keep buying more anyway."

Emma's face broke out into a smile. "Yep, you basically hit the nail on the head," she said as she looked over to see Henry and Charlotte playing a race car game.

If Emma was being honest, Regina was only half right. Obviously, Henry was her everything, and she did love seeing him so happy and she was glad to contribute to that, but honestly, she also kept buying them because she wanted to spend more time with Regina. She didn't want their time together to end.

When Charlotte came running over to Emma with tears streaming down her face, and Henry no where around, Emma and Regina followed her to the ring toss game where Henry and a kid who was obviously much bigger than him were wrestling on the ground over the rings. Emma picked the other kid up by the back of his shirt, and Regina helped Henry up by his arms. Henry was dwarfed by this boy, who stood at least a head taller than him.

"What is going on here?" Emma demanded.

"This boy tried to take Henry's rings!" Charlotte shrieked.

"How old are you, kid?" Emma asked the boy she had pulled off her son, realizing how tall he was standing in her grasp.

"None of your business," came the smart reply, and with a swift kick to her shins, the brat ran off to the ballpit. Emma doubled over, rubbing her leg, and Regina stood there watching the scene, shocked.

Regina and Emma exchanged a knowing glance and walked swiftly to the ballpit, both stopping briefly outside it to toe off their shoes. Emma took a deep breath and extended a hand to Regina, who daintily took it and stepped up onto the platform. Standing side by side, both women looked for the boy who had been picking on Henry.

Placing her hand on the small of Emma's back, Regina gave a good shove and Emma flew into the ballpit, flailing. Regina stood watching Emma attempt to gain her footing, when Emma's hand darted out and pulled Regina into the pit by her leg. Regina screeched, and they laughed hysterically. Just as Regina went to move around Emma, Emma caught her by her waist and pulled her in close. Regina could see the flecks of excitement in Emma's eyes, feel her pulse pounding under her fingertips, and she leaned in, closing her eyes. All of a sudden, she felt Emma pull away abruptly, and saw Emma rubbing her temple. Regina's eyes scanned the ball pit and she saw the demon spawn with his arm outstretched.

"Did he just throw a ball at you?" Regina asked incredulously.

Emma nodded, a confused look on her face.

"You take this side, I'll take that one. I think it's time this spawn's parents found out what an asshole their kid is," Regina snarled.

Emma's eyes widened and she had to admit, she was a little intimidated. Not wanting to be on the receiving end of Regina's wrath, she cut a straight line to the back of the ballpit so they could corner the boy. As Regina lunged to grab the kid, he zigged and Emma zagged, narrowly missing him. Regina and Emma fell into one another, tangled up in legs and arms, weighed down by little kids bouncing all around them. Regina's knee made contact with the apex of Emma's thighs, and Emma let out a distinct gasp and a moan. Emma reached up to gain leverage and grabbed a handful of Regina's breast. Regina instinctively arched into her hand. Both women were flushed and panting, which, in any other circumstance would have been hot as hell.

It came as no surprise to either of them when an attendant announced loudly that a child had an "accident" in the ballpit and everyone would need to exit the play structure. Both women were groping each other trying to get off the other and all around them children were stampeding over them. When brown eyes met green, both women burst into laughter and Emma could have sworn when Regina caught her bottom lip in between her teeth, she had never in her life known anyone who could be so sexy in such a ridiculous situation. As they finally made their way out of the ballpit, both Charlotte and Henry were waiting for them with amused expressions, arms crossed.

"Are the two of you done playing?" Henry asked, a smirk on his face.

"I'll have you know that we went into the ballpit to chase down the kid who tried to steal from you," Emma informed him haughtily.

Henry and Charlotte shared a smug grin, but both women could see their kids were spent. Reluctantly, Emma and Regina dragged both kids back to their table, gathered up their belongings, and were slowly making their way towards the exit when Regina, walking next to Emma but behind their kids, casually looped her pinky through Emma's. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Emma smile so wide, her dimple appeared. Once they got the kids into their respective cars and buckled into their booster seats, they stood awkwardly between their cars, neither making eye contact.

"We had a good time," Regina began. "Thanks for inviting us."

"Yeah, we had a really great time, too," Emma blushed.

Just as Regina leaned in and Emma's eyes fluttered closed, Henry's shrill voice broke the silence. "Ewwwww, they're gonna kiss!"

Regina jumped back and Emma ran a hand through her hair, both embarrassed. They both laughed and then Regina leaned in this time and wrapped her arms around Emma's waist, pulling her close. Emma enveloped Regina in a tight hug, placing her chin on Regina's shoulder and breathing in the sweet smell of her hair.

"I'll call you," Emma whispered.

As Regina pulled back, their eyes locked and Regina winked. "You better," she added with a smirk, and left Emma standing there in the parking lot, incredulous and amused.

Emma got into the car and Henry made eye contact with her in the rearview mirror. "That was a good date, wasn't it, Mom?"

Emma grinned and bit her lip, fighting the urge to fist pump the air, and shook her head. "No, Henry. That was a great date."


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Saturday, everyone! To all those who celebrated, we hope you had a fantastic Christmas! Here's our present to you! This is also our longest chapter yet!**

 **Of course, once again, thank you so much for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews! Keep 'em coming!**

 **To the reviewer who asked about when Emma and Regina were going to go on a "real" date... you'll enjoy this chapter. But just so you know, it's a date that WE wrote, so who knows what will happen... (;**

 **DISCLAIMER: Sigh. Still no luck. Maybe next Christmas?**

* * *

Jane sat down to devour her cheeseburger at the Dirty Robber, for once thankful her wife was too busy in the lab to have lunch with her. Since Jane had been married, she had been eating more salads and fewer burgers. She was bored, though, with no one to talk to, so she decided to send out a congratulatory embarrassing group text message to Emma and Regina about a date that seemed to leave both with ridiculously satisfied grins plastered on their faces. Having just left Regina in the courthouse and observing Emma's unusual early morning happiness, Jane was feeling pretty stellar with regards to her matchmaking skills.

 **Jane:** Wanted to warn you, Swan, that Chuck-E-Cheese pulled the video footage of you feeling Regina up in the ball pit. Why didn't you tell me that place was such a hot date spot?

No one responded by the time that Jane had finished her lunch, but her phone vibrated several times as she was on her way back to the office.

 **Emma:** Yes, Rizzoli, the stench of pizza grease and kids' sweaty feet make for an irresistible aphrodisiac.

 **Emma:** Also, you'd be the last person I'd ever tell anything to, loud mouth.

 **Jane:** You're confusing me with Ma. I saw Regina earlier today and she filled me in. I was trying to be polite and get your take on it.

 **Emma:** Nice try, Rizzoli. Ladies don't kiss and tell.

 **Jane:** Well, you're not a lady, so….

 **Emma:** Hey, fuck off.

 **Jane:** Point proven, but come on. You've been lusting after Regina since you met her! Did you kiss her or nah?

 **Emma:** My lips are sealed. And "lust" isn't the word I'd use.

 **Jane:** Deflection noted, Miss "I never kiss on a first date."

 **Jane:** Also, you should work on your observation skills, Swan. This is a group text message…

Sitting at her desk at work, Emma read Jane's text and she yelped, almost falling out of her chair. Her eyes widened comically and she was instantly pissed at Jane.

 **Emma:** OH MY GOD JANE.

 **Emma:** I hate you.

 **Jane:** So, when are you asking her out on a second date?

 **Emma:** Message Error 29576: The person you are trying to reach has temporarily blocked your number.

 **Jane:** My, someone sure is cranky.

 **Emma:** Gee, I can't imagine why.

 **Jane:** Fine. If you don't tell me, I'll just have Ma call you.

 **Emma:** You wouldn't.

 **Jane:** Try me.

 **Jane:** I'm actually here with Ma now, so...

 **Emma:** Ugh, fine. Give me 5.

 **Maura:** Oh, my.

 **Regina:** Flattery will get you everywhere, Miss Swan.

Emma was hoping that Regina wouldn't notice the text messages, but when she replied and then instantly left the group message, Emma's face was flushed and her anger toward Jane had reached a new high. Jane, on the other hand, was thoroughly enjoying herself.

 **Jane:** I'm laughing so hard I'm actually crying.

 **Emma:** I HATE YOU, ROLY POLY RIZZOLI!

 **Maura:** Lol… Burnnnnnn.

* * *

Two busy weeks at work, a very awkward phone call requesting a second date that Regina politely declined, and a prompt delivery of purple roses with white lilacs accompanied by the sweetest apology note ever in existence, Emma's charm had finally worn down Regina's resolve. Upon reading the sweet scroll of Emma's handwriting, in which the word "lust" had been appropriately defined, Regina had laughed until her sides hurt. But reading between the lines, it became clear to Regina why Emma felt like lust just wasn't the correct term to use.

 _Dear Regina,_

" _Lust" /lest/ noun- a very strong sexual desire. Often confused with "love," it is pure physical attraction with no lasting effect._

 _I hope you can forgive me. Either way, google the symbolism of purple roses and white lilacs. So, what do you say to that second date? Circle yes, or no._

 _All my best-_

 _Emma_

* * *

Regina primped her hair one last time, and applied a layer of deep red lipstick. She stood back from the mirror and assessed her "casual" dress. She was contemplating changing for the fifth time when she heard a rustle behind her, and caught a glimpse of a raven-haired Charlotte climbing up on her bed and propping her face up on her little chubby hands. Charlotte smiled, a smile that was so unbelievably Daniel's, it hurt her heart a little.

"You look so pretty, Momma." Charlotte could spend hours watching her mother get ready. She loved to walk around in her heels, put her less expensive jewelry on, and every now and then, if she was lucky, Regina would put some blush and lip gloss on her.

Regina walked over to the bed, pulling Charlotte into her lap, and pushing her hair out of her face. She studied her daughter's face, searching for any sign of reticence or disapproval, and found none. "Thank you, my darling. You'll behave for Maura and Jane tonight?"

Charlotte nodded briefly, twisting a stray lock of Regina's between her finger, a faraway look on her face. Regina sighed, and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Momma… if I tell you it's okay to be happy, will you be happy again?"

Regina's heart was so full of pride in that moment, it could've burst. "I _am_ happy, darling." Regina insisted, but Charlotte took her cheeks in her hands and for the first time in a long time, Regina really looked at how much the little beauty had grown up.

"You stopped smiling and laughing when we lost Daddy," Charlotte stated, very matter-of-factly. "But the other night with Emma… you laughed. A lot. It was nice." Regina's brown eyes welled with tears that threatened to spill over and ruin her makeup. "It's okay to be happy again, Momma. Daddy would want you to laugh again. He loved it when you laughed. _I_ love it when you laugh."

As the tears fell, Regina would remember the feeling of Charlotte's little fingers wiping them away one by one. "It's okay, Momma. I want to be happy again, too." Charlotte tucked her head under Regina's chin and just sat with her momma until she stopped crying. Just as Regina's sniffles were winding down, the doorbell rang. Charlotte hopped down off Regina's lap, little feet thundering down the stairs. "I got it," she yelled.

Regina heard Jane, Maura, and Audrey in the foyer, so she dried her tears and walked slowly down the stairs. Jane let out a low whistle, which made Regina smile. Only Maura seemed to have seen the traces of tears, and offered her a hug, pulling her in close and whispering in her ear, "You okay?" to which Regina nodded slowly as she pulled back. Audrey and Charlotte both wrapped their arms around her legs and she offered both girls a kiss, gave Charlotte an eskimo kiss, and passed her overnight bag to Jane.

"Have fun!" Regina called to Charlotte, who turned briefly and waved, a huge smile on her face. "Don't eat too much junk food and remember to brush your teeth!" She smiled, leaning up against the doorframe, and watched them walk away.

Regina had barely made it back up to her bathroom to touch up her makeup when the doorbell rang again. She put her hand against the cool granite to calm herself, her stomach a sudden hotbed of butterflies and self-doubt. The doorbell sounded again, and she realized how long she'd been standing there staring at herself in the mirror. She had to force herself not to thunder down the stairs like Charlotte had moments ago. Instead, she held her chin high and with all the dignity she could muster, she opened the door like the lady she was.

"Em-ma," but the name died on her lips at the natural beauty standing in front of her. Dark jeans showcasing her athletic legs, a super tight vintage Boston Red Sox t-shirt, and a Boston Red Sox baseball cap with her blonde locks flowing halfway down her back in curls. Regina had never seen someone look so… enticing... in such mundane clothing.

Emma suddenly cleared her throat, and Regina realized she'd been giving Emma the once-over for way too long. A blush rose in her cheeks, and if Emma had observed that it spread to her neck and over the span of her exposed chest, she never mentioned it. Instead, Emma leaned against the same doorframe Regina had stood mere minutes ago and smiled a mega-watt, heart-stopping smile. "You look beautiful, Regina."

Regina tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, her chin tucked to her chest. She suddenly felt very vulnerable, like Emma could see through all her defenses. Emma reached out tentatively and hooked her pinky into Regina's. "Hey, I didn't mean to, please don't-" Emma stumbled over her words, but Regina shushed her with a coy look, pushed the door open further with her hip, and pulled Emma in.

"Give me a few minutes to finish up, and I'll be right down." Regina winked at Emma, suddenly feeling somewhat empowered by the fact they were on her home turf. Emma watched Regina walk up the stairs, shoved her hands into her pockets, and sauntered into the study. She was instantly wowed by the sheer volume of bookcases stocked almost completely full. A large mahogany desk sat in a corner of the room, and lots of candid pictures in the most elegant picture frames rounded out what seemed to be a very old world room. The walls were painted cream, a stark contrast to the dark wood bookcases and the deep red window treatments. Emma sighed, realizing just how wealthy Regina was, another reminder of how out of her league she was.

Emma's heart thundered in her chest as she took in the folded flag sitting at the base of a picture of a man wearing a BPD uniform. Emma placed a hand over her mouth as she put two and two together. This was the same man in the pictures in Regina's room. This was a fallen brother of hers. She was silently cursing Jane, who had assured her that Regina would share the story of how she came to be single in her own time. Jane insisted that it wasn't her place. Maybe not, Emma mused, but a heads up would've been nice.

Emma continued to walk around, finally lingering by a picture of a much younger Regina with long dark hair, holding her husband's hand. The sunlight was shining just right and the candid made her look like an actual angel. Her head was thrown back, her mouth parted in laughter, one hand holding his, the other holding her stomach. At the base of the picture, there was a chalkboard sign that read "And then there were 3…" Emma smiled as she picked up the framed picture, an obviously special day for Regina.

Regina made her way down the stairs and entered the study quietly. From where she was standing, she could see Emma holding the picture of their pregnancy announcement. Regina felt an unfamiliar feeling stirring in her stomach as she observed Emma. The look on Emma's face as she studied the picture gave Regina pause. Not jealousy, apprehension, or morbid curiosity, just… joy. Regina stepped back out of the room and announced loudly from the hallway, "I'm ready." Emma sat the picture down hurriedly and backed out of the room, an overwhelming feeling of guilt gnawing at the pit of her stomach.

* * *

The smell of dirt permeated the air around them. Regina and Emma were sitting third base side, three rows up. Both had consumed more than their fair share of BBQ nachos, and were nursing their third beer. Regina had laughed more on this date than she could remember laughing in the last year. The subtle lacing of fingers and hands on each other's knees was comfortable, and they both were completely content.

Emma had surprised her by taking her to a Boston Red Sox game, undoubtedly because Jane and Maura had told Emma what a fanatic she was. They had discussed many things in between Regina yelling at the opposing team- They had touched on parents and Emma's lack thereof, education, work, even raising children, but neither had approached the topic of how they both came to be single moms. There hadn't been one lull in conversation. Everything flowed so naturally from one transition to the next, and both women found themselves relaxed and thoroughly enjoying the attention from the other. Regina and Emma were looking at one another, laughing, when Regina heard the crack of a ball hitting the bat.

"Foul ball, heads up!" Regina heard people cry around her. Regina picked the ball up swiftly, but Emma was looking in the wrong direction, and never saw it coming. The ball tipped off a kid's glove, sufficiently taking velocity off the ball but altering its direction. The ball smacked into the right side of Emma's face, and Regina couldn't move in time to stop it.

"Emma!" Regina exclaimed, as Emma's hand instinctively flew up to her face.

'Oh my God,' Regina thought, 'this can't be happening.'

"I'm okay!" Emma exclaimed quickly, but Regina could see her grinding her teeth to keep from crying out.

Regina protested, "You are not! You're bleeding… Emma, please, let me see." Regina tried to coax Emma's hand away from the injury, but Emma resisted.

"I said I'm F-I-N-E. Let's just finish watching the game," Regina looked at Emma like she had lost her damn mind, then quickly gathered their things.

"You are not fine, we are going to the hospital to have you checked out." Regina stood up, daring Emma to disagree with her. Emma huffed and puffed, but when she finally went to stand up, dizziness overcame her and if Regina hadn't wrapped her arms around Emma's waist and caught her, she would've undoubtedly caused more damage by fainting.

After a flurry of activity around them, a medic appeared and finally convinced Emma to go to the hospital for medical attention. Regina could see the sickly purple shade her skin was rapidly changing to and a fairly decent gash above her brow bone, blood trickling out of it and down her face. The medic finally got Emma to her feet and accompanied both women to their vehicle, at Emma's insistence she would not be taken to the hospital in an ambulance. As Emma watched Regina navigate the streets of Boston, her bottom lip trapped between perfectly white teeth, her right hand clutching Emma's left, Emma knew that she was in serious emotional trouble.

A few hours later, four stitches and a diagnosis of a concussion but no broken bones, Regina had her hands full with an Emma on pain medication. Regina had to stifle a laugh at Emma who was giving the doctor with excessively bleached blonde hair the side-eye. Regina doubted that Emma even processed that she had no broken bones, as she stared somewhat rudely at his crude hairstyle.

"What the hell happened to your hair? Did you do that on purpose?" Emma slurred, and the doctor rose an eyebrow.

Regina butted in, feeling compelled to explain. "She's high on pain medication, please excuse her."

"Mayyyyyybe," Emma drawled, "but martians could still see your hair from outer space," she added before collapsing onto the bed in a fit of giggles. Regina's hand flew to her mouth and her eyes widened.

"Gina, he looks like a Justin Bieber reject," Emma added in between giggles. Regina's eyes flew open and her lips quirked, but she remained impassive as she glared at Emma disapprovingly.

"No, no, no, wait, I've got it!" Emma sat up, steadying herself on the bed rail. "DENNIS RODMAN!" She shrieked, doubling over in laughter.

The doctor's mouth drew into a straight line, but he remained professional, went over the terms of Emma's discharge with Regina, and insisted that she be woken every two hours during the night to ensure that her brain didn't swell. Regina's eyes widened at that, since it was clearly inferred that she was Emma's caretaker.

With a flamboyant flourish, the doctor left the room and Emma sobered. "I wanna go hoooooome, Gina." Regina couldn't help but think of what Emma must have been like as a young girl. Emma's hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, she had a huge bruise across her cheekbone, and a large piece of gauze taped above her eye. She looked vulnerable, and Regina knew in that moment that she couldn't just leave Emma alone.

"Sorry, Princess," Regina quipped, as she helped Emma off the bed. "Doctor's orders that you're to be monitored every couple of hours," and Emma's eyes flew open wide.

"SLEEPOVER!" Emma yelled and Regina rolled her eyes, knowing she was in for a very long night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy New Year!**

 **We really hope you enjoy this update! It's the longest chapter yet, and definitely our favorite yet! Get ready for fun and fluff!**

 **With this chapter comes a rating change, from T to M, due to some sexual themes. There will eventually be smut in this story, and this chapter has a bit of a teaser to that. If there is a huge issue with smut or language for any of you, please let us know, and we will see what we can do.**

 **We love y'all so much! Please keep the follows and favorites coming, and as always, REVIEWS! They're our favorite! (;**

 **DISCLAIMER: With 2016 comes another year of hoping that we can someday write for our two favorite shows together.**

* * *

It was almost midnight before Regina had picked up Emma's prescriptions and found her way to Emma's apartment. She noticed herself feeling more and more apprehensive as they climbed each step toward Emma's apartment. As Regina fumbled in Emma's bag for her keys and unlocked the door, she was almost positive that Emma fell asleep leaning against the wall. As they entered the apartment, Emma started stripping her clothing off and leaving a trail of it down the hallway and into what Regina figured to be her bedroom.

Regina rolled her eyes at Emma's nonchalant style. She slipped her shoes off, found the kitchen, readied Emma's medications, and got her a glass of water. She then followed the trail of clothing to Emma, pausing slightly as she noticed an abundance of pictures on the coffee table and entertainment center. 'Later,' she chastised herself.

She had anticipated that Emma would have gotten herself dressed in something more comfortable, but Emma was laid out across her bed, wearing only red lace panties and a white tank top, sans bra. Regina stopped dead in her tracks and took in the long, coltish legs and her eyes darted to the muscular and defined abs. Her breath quickened and her pupils dilated. As if sensing Regina's eyes on her, Emma lifted her head and groaned.

"My eye feels like it's going to explode," she whined, and it spurred Regina into action. She swallowed hard as she approached Emma, pain meds and an antibiotic in one hand and a glass of water in the other. She helped Emma sit up, watched her take her medication and down the glass of water. As she pulled the sheets back, Emma remarked that she hadn't been tucked into bed in at least twenty years. Regina had pulled the duvet up over Emma when Emma grabbed her wrist and tugged her down. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's neck and breathed her in. "Thank you," Emma whispered in her ear. "I've never had anyone take care of me like this before." Regina felt warmth blossom in her core, as she whispered back, "You're very welcome."

As Regina moved to turn the light off, Emma's voice stopped her in her tracks. "I didn't plan for tonight to go this way, but I really enjoyed spending time with you. I hope you'll let me take you out again."

Regina could barely stand to look at Emma, the hopefulness displayed in her eyes. Regina's eyes crinkled as her smile reached them, "It definitely ranks up there as one of my most memorable dates, but not for the reason you'd think. Get some sleep, Miss Swan. I'll be in to check on you."

"Goodnight, Regina," Emma called after her.

"Goodnight," Regina replied, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Regina couldn't help that her curiosity led her directly to the pictures placed all over the living room. The majority of them were Emma and Henry, but there were two that immediately caught Regina's eye. It was a picture of Emma holding baby Henry, and there was a man leaned over beside her, his hand pushing her hair off her forehead, his smile brighter than Emma's. Then again, a picture of the same man holding a toddler-sized Henry at what appeared to be Emma's academy ceremony from New York. This man was looking at Emma like she was the end-all, be-all. Regina felt her stomach churn, as she realized that in both of the pictures, Emma wasn't wearing a ring and neither was this mystery man. She walked around the apartment slowly, taking in as much as she could. Pictures of Emma skiing with friends she didn't recognize, a picture of Henry in a Halloween costume, and one from his first day of Kindergarten.

Regina sat down on the couch and pulled her phone out of her purse, contemplating the time, the day finally taking its toll on her. She sent a quick text to Maura and Jane, updating them on the situation, not expecting a response until the morning. As she was setting multiple alarms for every two hours through 8am, her phone vibrated, signaling Maura calling her.

"Hello, Maura," she answered, and she could tell by the echo that she was on speakerphone.

"Regina, you can't just send us a text saying that your date ended up with Emma in the hospital and now you're at her apartment because someone has to check on her throughout the night. What happened?" Maura screeched.

Regina could almost hear Jane smirking in the background. "Well… she got hit in the face with a foul ball, for starters. Then I basically had to force her to go to the hospital, where they confirmed that yes, she does indeed have a brain. Your silence is reassuring," Regina paused, "although I'll admit I contemplated taking her elsewhere for a second opinion. Long story short, she has no broken bones, but did require stitches and she has a concussion. She insulted the ER doctor, and apparently developed a fear of needles at a young age. I also discovered a new Emma Swan tonight…" Regina trailed off for dramatic purposes.

She heard Maura stifle a laugh and she could almost envision Jane's eyes widening. "Tonight I met Emma Swan on pain medication, and let me tell you, nothing prepared me for a very loud rendition of We Are the Champions while we waited for an X-ray tech." Regina rolled her eyes, wondering how Emma had raised such a fine little boy when she sometimes acted like a child herself.

"Regina," Maura began, "I don't… I don't know what to say."

And with that, Regina held the phone away from her ear as Maura and Jane both burst into laughter.

"While I'm very happy to have been the focus of your comedic entertainment for the night, it's rather late and I do have caretaking duties that I'm responsible for," Regina added wryly, but both Jane and Maura knew that Regina wasn't as put out by it as she seemed.

"Seriously, though, is Emma okay?" Jane asked, and Regina could hear the protectiveness in her voice.

"Aside from a wicked black eye and a massive headache, I think she's going to be just fine. I promise I'll take care of her," Regina assured Jane.

Jane bid Regina goodnight, and Maura took her off speakerphone. Maura and Regina discussed the kids briefly, and right before they hung up, there was a lull in conversation and Regina huffed.

"Oh, I can hear your brain all the way across town, Maura. Just ask me whatever it is you want to ask me already, so I can get some sleep!" Regina was lying on the couch, staring up at the ceiling.

"So… other than the obvious, how did the rest of the night go?" Maura asked apprehensively, internally chastising herself for being so nosy.

Regina continued to stare at the ceiling as the corners of her mouth turned upward into a smile that finally reached her eyes. "It was… effortless," she breathed out. "We laughed, and for the first time in a really long time, I forgot what it felt like to be lonely." As soon as the thought left her mouth, Regina's walls came tumbling down and her first instinct was to lash out in anger. Instead, she bit her tongue and somewhat impatiently waited for Maura's reply.

"So you don't entirely hate us for introducing you to Emma?" Maura asked coyly, even she knew she was pressing her luck.

"I suppose not," Regina conceded quietly. "Goodnight, Maur."

Regina was practically asleep before her phone hit the coffee table.

* * *

The second time her alarm went off, around 4am, Regina tripped over her purse on the floor by the couch, walked face first into the door leading into Emma's bedroom, and stubbed her toe on the footboard of Emma's bed. She made such a commotion that Emma woke up with a start, then narrowed her eyes as she watched Regina, the usual picture of poise and refinement, hopping around in the dark, a string of expletives that would make a sailor blush falling from her mouth. Emma's face scrunched up and the motion reminded her exactly why Regina was even in her apartment to begin with. Emma gasped and her hand shot up to her face, Regina was furiously rubbing her foot, and the light from the hallway spilled into the bedroom when both women made eye contact and started to laugh.

"We're quite a pair," Emma commented, as Regina came over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"We are, indeed," Regina chuckled. "This wasn't how I intended on waking you up to check on you, but mission accomplished. I'll see you in another two hours."

Regina went to leave before she felt a warm hand wrap around her wrist. "Stay here with me," Emma suggested timidly. "The couch is uncomfortable and had I been in my right mind earlier, I would've asked you anyway."

Regina put her hand to her chest, feigning shock, "Miss Swan," she admonished. "What kind of a girl do you take me for?"

Emma shrugged, "I don't know, Miss Mills. Care to tell me how you became a gold card member of the Mile High Club?" Emma watched Regina's eyes widen.

"Haven't you ever heard the expression what happens in Never Have I Ever, stays in Never Have I Ever, Miss 'I-Never-Kiss-On-The-First-Date'?" Regina threw her head back laughing, but the sudden darkening on Emma's face effectively silenced her.

"Why does everyone mock me for having standards? What are you, a sex fiend?" Emma teased, sticking her tongue out.

"Well, I'm clearly a masochist," Regina huffed under her breath.

"I can assure you, Regina, that when I do kiss you, it will be absolutely nothing to laugh about." And with that, Emma flicked the bedside lamp off, plunging the room into darkness, minus the sliver of light from the hallway illuminating Regina.

Regina swallowed thickly, her mouth suddenly dry, and although her brain was screaming for her to go back to her designated spot on the couch, her body was telling her to crawl underneath the duvet to be as close to Emma as possible. As if Emma knew that Regina was battling the two sides of her conscience, she kicked the duvet off the side opposite of her and gestured to Regina.

"I can hear you thinking all the way over here. Please just get into bed and stop being so stubborn," Emma practically growled.

"I'm not being stubborn, I'm being considerate," Regina argued as she stomped her way around the bed and plopped down.

"Yes, you're a regular Mother Teresa," Emma mumbled as she felt Regina attempting to get comfortable, which earned her a pinch. "Ow!" She shrieked, rubbing her arm. "It was a joke, woman!"

Regina had finally made herself comfortable, curled up on her side facing Emma's back, when Emma unexpectedly turned over. In the light from the hallway, Emma could see Regina's serious brown eyes inspecting her brow.

"You can touch it if you want," Emma offered, earning her a laugh and an eyeroll.

"You're incorrigible," Regina accused.

"Probably," Emma responded, "but it keeps you on your toes."

"Does it hurt?" Regina asked quietly, when Emma reached over and swept her dark locks away from her face. Regina caught Emma's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Like hell," Emma admitted.

"I'm sorry," Regina whispered.

"I'm not," Emma laughed, "how else would I have convinced you to get into bed with me?"

"Go to sleep, Miss Swan." Regina released Emma's hand and flopped over on her back.

Regina was just about asleep when a still voice beside her broke the silence, "Regina?"

"Hmmm?"

"Have you ever… you know, um. Well..." Emma trailed off.

"Your eloquence is astounding. Do spit it out, dear."

"Haveyoueversleptwithawomanbefore?" Emma held her breath.

Regina remained silent, playing with the satin piping of the duvet cover. "Well, what exactly do you define as having slept with a woman?"

That drew a laugh out of Emma, but as the silence settled over the room, both women felt very exposed.

"I haven't." Emma admitted quietly.

Regina let out an exasperated sigh. "And here I was, with expectations."

"You know, they say the secret to happiness is keeping your expectations low," Emma joked.

"Well, 'they' didn't know _you_ ," Regina mused. "I'd say you surpassed low expectations when you sent me a flower arrangement that symbolizes love at first sight."

Emma's hand found Regina's in the dark, and she pulled her close. Regina laid her head on Emma's shoulder and let Emma wrap her arms around her, holding her tight. "And the lilacs. Don't forget the lilacs."

The last sound Emma heard before she drifted off to sleep was the melodic sound of Regina's laughter.

* * *

The mid-morning sun drifted in, jolting Emma from her sleep. She was vaguely aware of the weight of a head on her shoulder, a leg thrown over her own, and a possessive arm draped around her waist. Her bladder protesting, she found herself in quite the conundrum. She glanced at her alarm clock and it read 10am. She gingerly slipped out of Regina's koala-like hold and glanced back down at the beautiful brunette, dark hair fanned out against her pillow, before she slipped out of the bedroom and closed the door behind her. As she finished up in the bathroom, she moved to brush her teeth when she caught sight of herself in the mirror.

"Oh. My. God." She instinctively brought her hand up to her face and fought the urge to cry. Her cheekbone was terribly swollen, a dark shade of purple, and her brow bone was swollen and angry from the stitches. She pulled the gauze off and sighed somewhat in relief when the stitches ran parallel to her eyebrow. She was brushing her teeth and gingerly moving a washcloth across her face when she felt two arms encircle her waist, lips brushing against the curve of her spine.

"Thanks for letting me sleep in," Regina said gratefully, grabbing a spare toothbrush and a washcloth.

"Yer welcum," Emma managed through a mouthful of toothpaste.

As they stood side by side, brushing teeth and washing their faces, they settled into a comfortable silence. Emma sat down on the edge of the bathroom sink, held up a q-tip and the prescription ointment, and Regina settled between her legs. She brushed blonde hair out of Emma's eyes and tucked it behind her ear. Regina dabbed a tiny bit of the topical antibiotic with lidocaine in it over the stitches, then placed a very boyish band-aid over the sutures, earning an eyeroll from Emma.

Regina turned to put space between them when Emma used her legs to pull Regina closer to her. Emma could see Regina's eyes flutter closed, and Emma leaned in and lightly brushed her lips against Regina's.

If Emma hadn't read about women "melting" into kisses before, she wouldn't have been able to put into words how it felt when Regina leaned into her, opening her mouth and granting Emma access. One of Emma's hands instinctively moved to Regina's face, the other buried in dark locks. When Regina moaned into her mouth, it spurred Emma into action. She released her legs from Regina's waist and slipped down off the counter, never breaking stride. She pushed Regina up against the bathroom door, her leg resting in between the apex of Regina's thighs. Regina's head fell back against the door as Emma's tongue ghosted across her neck. Emma's hands tripped up the hem of the oversized t-shirt Regina had slept in, splaying across her leg and pulling her flush up against Emma's knee. Regina felt like every nerve ending she had was on fire. Just as she felt Emma's hand slipping underneath her panties, she jolted awake.

"Emma!" Regina moaned as she bolted upright in bed, breathing heavily. She looked around, completely disoriented, realizing that she was in Emma's bed, not against the bathroom door with Emma pressed up against her. She had to admit that she was disappointed that the dream wasn't a reality, but now she knew for sure that what she and Emma were working toward would be absolutely amazing.

A dream. It was only a dream. A damn dream!

Regina laid back down with a loud sigh, trying to fight the extreme arousal she was feeling. She felt the side of the bed where Emma had been lying beside her but the sheets were cool, cueing that Emma had been gone for a while. The door to the bedroom was also closed, which meant that Emma was trying to let Regina sleep. A goofy smile broke out on Regina's face, simply because the sweet gesture made her feel truly cared for, something she hadn't felt from someone else in a long time.

She started to feel a dull ache in her temple, so she grabbed her glass of water and pondered as to where she could find some ibuprofen. She leaned over to open the bedside table drawer, which was where she kept hers at home, and her eyes instantly widened. Inside the drawer was a neon green vibrator. Regina couldn't tear her eyes from the toy, not only because Emma owning a vibrator was sexy to her, but also because she couldn't help but think that Emma could one day use it _on_ _her_. She picked the vibrator up and twisted the bottom of it, turning it on. As she felt the vibrations in her hand, she couldn't help but think of how good it would feel right now, especially in her state of arousal, but she knew that was certainly crossing a line.

A soft knock on the door, the door opening, and the faint sound of, "Regina?" caused Regina to jump and let out a yelp, practically throwing the vibrator back in the drawer and slamming it shut. Unfortunately, some of her hair got caught in the drawer in the process, which pulled her head forward, causing her to hit her head on the table and fall completely off the bed with a loud "Oof!" The glass of water spilled all over her and hit the ground with a thud, thankfully not breaking. The sound of the vibrator continued to bang around in the wooden drawer, and Regina couldn't stop the flush spreading from her chest up to her face. As she sat up, rubbing her head, the pain now much worse than before, she looked up to see Emma trying to hold in her laughter.

" _What_?" Regina asked, annoyed.

"I made pancakes," Emma said with a snort, finally letting her laughter out.

Regina scoffed, deliberately avoiding the sound of the vibrator pounding in the closed drawer. She pulled herself up off the ground, held her chin high, and breezed past Emma into the bathroom. "I take my coffee black," Regina added dramatically, closing the bathroom door behind her with a flourish.

As Regina slid down the bathroom door, she could hear Emma's laughter reverberating throughout the apartment. Regina took her time making it out of the bathroom, washing her face, brushing her teeth, and staring at herself in the mirror. When Emma knocked softly at the bathroom door, Regina gathered up as much poise as she could and opened the door, plastering a big smile on her face.

"Good morning, Em-ma," she said sweetly, "how are you feeling?"

Emma handed her a mug, black coffee, a smirk playing on her features, despite the sickly purple bruise covering Emma's cheek and browbone. "The fluorescent-haired doctor says I'll live," Emma smiled weakly. "Seriously, though…" Emma said, softly laying her hand on Regina's arm, "I appreciate you taking care of me last night."

Regina returned a small smile, her fingertips barely tracing the outline of the bruise, "I didn't think you'd remember that, but it was nothing, really. You'd do the same for me."

Emma smiled and leaned back against the wall as she watched Regina walk into her bedroom, thinking to herself, 'You have no idea what I'm willing to do for you.'

As Emma bit back laughter, she called after Regina as she bypassed the bedroom and went back into the kitchen. "So, have any good dreams last night?" Emma fist pumped the air as she heard Regina gasp from the bedroom.

Regina's cheeks instantly reddenned, and she knew immediately that Emma Swan might just be the death of her. She walked into the kitchen and sat on one of the bar stools, planning her response.

"I uh, um, well, no, my slumber was pretty uneventful," Regina replied, mentally berating herself for stuttering and not instantly schooling her features as she usually did. Although Regina didn't want to admit it, Emma's presence completely broke her resolve.

"Oh really? Because the way you were holding Peter Pan would tell me otherwise," Emma replied as she turned away from Regina, barely keeping in her laughter.

"I'm sorry- what? Who's Peter Pan? Besides the boy from the movie..." Regina replied, confused and concerned that Emma had gone crazy.

"My neon green friend you were playing with earlier. I can still hear him going to town from in here."

Regina's jaw dropped. "You… you _named_ your vibrator? Oh my God, you are so ridiculous," she replied.

"Maybe I am," Emma chuckled and pushed Regina's breakfast across the counter. Pancakes smothered in whipped cream and strawberries, and Regina had to stifle a moan at the decadence of it all. "But you like it."

As Regina stuck her finger in the whipped cream and attempted to make a show of licking it clean, Emma leaned over the counter and caught Regina's wrist, taking the slender finger in her mouth and wrapping her lips around it, never once breaking eye contact with Regina. Regina drew in a sharp breath and exhaled loudly when Emma flicked her tongue over the tip of Regina's finger. Emma winked at her before turning around to finish making breakfast, but not before she saw the furious blush cross Regina's cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, sunshines!**

 **We're sure that most of you heard about our issue, but if not, here's the shortened version: We had a threat against our other account, RachelKatherine, by a reader who was angry that we had this story posted in the Rizzoli and Isles section when it's a crossover between Rizzoli and Isles and Once Upon A Time (which of course, is general knowledge to us, and this was stated from the beginning). They threatened to report the story for "abuse", which could've ultimately shut down the account altogether. After much contemplation and many loving responses from our readers, we decided to delete the story from that account and category because we didn't want this person to report us, though why they caused this huge issue in the first place, we'll never know. We've made the final decision to continue to just post this story here in the Once Upon A Time/Rizzoli and Isles crossover section, and in the Once Upon A Time section, as it has been, from now on. (In the OUAT section, it's titled "Second Chances"!)**

 **This caused a lot of unnecessary and unwanted confusion, anger, and upset, and we're happy to leave this behind us and move forward. We're sorry if we upset anyone, as that certainly was not our intention. We love y'all, and thank you so much for your continued love and support! We continue to write because you encourage and motivate us to!**

 **-R &K(:**

 **DISCLAIMER: If we owned these characters or these shows, we doubt we'd have the type of issues that we've had in the past week. Sheesh. NOW, ON WITH THE STORY! (:**

* * *

Jane threw the doors of the morgue open, completely desensitized to her wife being elbow deep in a dead body. Maura looked up through her lab glasses, her hazel eyes magnified comically.

"Hello, darling," Maura stated as she went back to her dissection. "What a lovely surprise."

Jane rolled her eyes at her wife's proper language. "Yeah, yeah," Jane hurried. "Do you have a few minutes? We need to talk."

Maura looked up, confused and surprised. She pulled her glasses off, removed her gloves and lab coat, and followed Jane into her office. Jane was already pacing the floor, hands running through dark and untamed curls. Maura could feel the anxiety rolling off Jane's shoulders.

"Jane?" Maura began. "You're frightening me."

Jane turned to look at Maura, her brown eyes brimming with tears. "So, about ten minutes ago, I got a phone call from a nearly hysterical Regina. She was just notified by the DA that Killian Jones will be released tomorrow on a technicality."

Maura blinked, and felt the blood drain from her face. "Wh-when-what?" Maura sat down, her fingertips coming to rest at her temple. "Jane, what the hell happened?" Maura could feel her heart breaking for Regina and Charlotte.

"Something about custody and chain of evidence and I _knew_ they shouldn't have let that green detective up there handle such a high profile case!" Jane kicked the file cabinet, and Maura jumped, startled. "I'll never forget the look on Regina's face at the hospital that night. I swear to God, Maura, I still try to forget the sound of her screaming his name when the doctor told us they couldn't save him. I promised her that we would find his killer and that he would be brought to justice."

The room grew exceptionally quiet until Maura broke the silence. "Jane," she whispered. "How did this happen?"

Jane and Maura made eye contact and Jane came and sat next to Maura on the couch. "Apparently his attorney found a break in the chain of evidence and a few appeal hearings later, the judge ruled in his favor. Regina is just... she's inconsolable." Jane shook her head, as if trying to shake the situation away.

Maura leaned over and rested her head on Jane's shoulder, her safest place in the world, and the one place she knew she would always be protected. Maura couldn't stand the thought that someone had taken that safety away from Regina and Charlotte. Maura pressed a kiss to Jane's forehead, then cupped her cheek. "I'll read and re-read the evidence file, then I'll request the ballistics reports. Go get a copy of the investigation that was made accessible during discovery." And just like that, Maura snapped right back into business mode, doing what she did best. Jane smiled at her wife, linking fingers with her before kissing her briefly but soundly on the lips.

"Hey, Maur…" Jane called as Maura went to pick up her office phone.

Maura paused and looked up at Jane, who suddenly looked very vulnerable.

"We can't fail her, you know? She might never recover from this."

Maura nodded tersely, a feeling of overwhelming pressure and anxiety coaxing her forward. She gave Jane a tight-lipped smile and reassured her wife the only way she knew how, "Then we won't."

"Jane? Maura?" A distinct voice called from the morgue, before blonde curls appeared in the doorway. Emma Swan, dressed in a navy blue suit with a crisp white button down, was clutching the results of her detective's exam. "It's official!" She smiled, but her joy was extinguished by the somber tone in the room.

"What's wrong?" She asked perceptively, eyes darting back and forth from Maura and Jane.

"Wow," Jane responded wryly. "You're pretty observant, maybe you should be a detective."

"Jane," Maura warned, "this isn't the time for jokes. Em, we are so proud of you! Congratulations!" Maura pulled Emma into a hug.

Emma pulled back, noticing that Jane was smiling half-heartedly. "Thank you, but seriously, what's going on?" Emma looked at Maura, who was glaring daggers at Jane.

"We got some uh, just, really, well…" Jane began. "I got a call from Regina a little bit ago," Jane paused.

Emma's expression changed, as she immediately pulled her smartphone from its case on her waist and checked to see if she had any missed calls. Before she knew it, Jane's hand landed on her wrist and directed her over to the couch in Maura's office.

Jane looked to Maura, who nodded her approval. "It's time you knew what Regina has really been through, and what hell has just resurfaced for her."

* * *

Emma stood on the steps of the perfectly maintained brownstone, uncertain and feeling very insecure all of a sudden about her decision to drop in like this. She forced herself to press the doorbell, and heard little feet pounding toward the door. She heard the lock turn and suddenly when the door opened, she was presented with a very happy Charlotte and a tall blonde with piercing blue eyes.

"Oh, um. Hi. I'm… Is Regina home?" Emma asked, eyes darting back and forth from the blonde in the doorway to the always bubbly Charlotte.

Charlotte grabbed Emma's hand and dragged her into the foyer. "Momma isn't feeling well, but I'll go get her. Auntie Kat and I are going out to get dinner! I wish you had brought Henry, I've missed him so. Maybe soon?" Charlotte asked politely, and Emma chuckled at her proper speech, nodding in agreement. 'Like mother, like daughter,' she mused. Feeling sufficiently heard, Charlotte ran off, hollering "Momma, Momma! Emma's here!"

Emma immediately stuck out her hand, but was engulfed in a tight hug. "Emma, it's so nice to meet you. I've heard quite a bit about you! I'm Kathryn, Regina's old college roommate, and Charlotte's Godmother. I travel frequently, but make it a point to stop by once a week to take Charlotte to dinner. It just so happened that I was in town today, which couldn't have been better timing. She's held it together all afternoon since Charlotte came home from school; I just don't know how she does it," the blonde rambled on, but all Emma could see was a very disheveled Regina walk into the room, certainly not the same poised professional she was accustomed to.

Regina was zipping Charlotte's jacket up and had gotten down on her knees to hug her when she caught Emma's eye. Emma could feel the sadness rolling off Regina in waves. As she exchanged pleasantries with Kathryn and eagerly accepted a hug from Charlotte, Emma's eyes never left Regina's. Regina stood at the end of the long hallway, her hair hanging limply across her shoulders, eyes red and raw from crying, her posture decidedly withdrawn. She hugged an oversized black sweater to her, and Emma couldn't get to her fast enough. When the front door was locked behind them, Emma barely caught Regina before she collapsed in tears. Emma held her close, smoothing her hair back from her face and rubbing circles on her back until she couldn't cry anymore. Emma just kept pressing kisses to her temple, whispering that it was okay to cry as long as she needed to, and that she wasn't going anywhere.

They finally moved to the kitchen where Emma's eyes opened wide but she held her tongue. Regina sat at the breakfast bar, dejectedly watching Emma bustle around the kitchen trying to familiarize herself with her surroundings. Regina watched as Emma put a kettle on the stove and rummaged around in the pantry for tea. As they waited for the water to boil, Emma leaned over the counter and picked up Regina's hand, kissing the back of it and holding it tight between her hands.

"I'm not going to push you, Regina. When you're ready to talk to me, I'm here. But… if it's okay with you, of course, tonight I'd like to tell you a little bit about how Henry and I wound up back in Boston." Regina nodded and sat up, saddened brown eyes growing more and more curious. As Emma went about preparing the tea, she recalled her past with Neal.

"We met in college, and it was like I'd always known him. I was an orphan, bounced around from home to home until I finally ran away from the system at 16. Neal… with him was the only place I had ever felt like I belonged. Before long, I was pregnant with Henry, but it seemed to make us stronger than ever. We moved to New York City, he got a great job, and I was finally able to secure a job with the NYPD when Henry was two. Everything was great, amazing actually, or at least I thought they were. A year ago, I picked Henry up from pre-school and we walked into an almost empty apartment." Emma took a deep, steadying breath and gauged Regina's attention before continuing. Regina watched her in anticipation, hands held tight around her World's Best Mom mug, elbows resting on the granite countertop. Regina's eyes widened as she took in the story of Emma's past.

"I thought we had been robbed," Emma rubbed a hand over her face, staring into her mug. "But then Henry… Henry noticed that all of his stuff and mine were still there. Neal's desk and computer, his clothes, everything he owned, had been removed from our apartment in the nine hours I was gone and while Henry was at school. Henry was devastated. He and Neal were, well, they were very close. At times even, I felt like an outsider with them. I searched for Neal for months before I finally just had to accept that he didn't want to be found."

Emma finally was able to look up from the counter, and Regina's gaze pierced her. "Emma, I, I'm so sorry that happened to you." Regina scoffed. "That sounds silly, me apologizing, but I can't think of anything else to say. I can't imagine someone leaving you, leaving Henry, willingly." Regina stood up and walked around the counter to face Emma.

Emma reached out and held Regina's hand. "That's why I'm here. Because I want you to know that you're not alone. It doesn't matter how long it takes you to heal from this, how long I have to wait. I will." Emma reached up and brushed a lone tear from Regina's cheek.

Regina tugged Emma into the adjoining study and directed her to Daniel's picture, which stood proudly right behind the folded flag they had presented her at his funeral. "I met Daniel while I was in law school. He was just finishing up at the Academy. He was persistent, that one. I turned him down at least six times before I finally said "yes" to a date to get him to stop asking. I guess, as they say, the rest is history. We were married four months later and we tried for a few years to have children. We tried everything, and then we just decided to give up trying and whatever happened, happened." A coy smile played on Regina's face. "I found out I was pregnant with Charlotte three months later."

Emma smiled at the sheer joy on Regina's face. "I, I had a very tumultuous relationship with my parents," Regina explained. "They were very hard on me, and I was always worried that I wouldn't be able to love a child the way I wanted to be loved. But Daniel… Daniel was a natural. From the second he held Charlotte, he was just crazy for her. We talked about him getting out of detective work all together, but it was a part of him. It is… was, his calling. He was very passionate about cleaning up the streets of Boston."

Emma sat down on the leather pintucked couch, and Regina tucked herself into Emma's side, laying her head on Emma's shoulder. "It was a Wednesday afternoon, it was drizzling, this _annoying_ rain, and he had been pulling longer shifts to take down a fairly significant drug ring. He was supposed to pick Charlotte up, but called me at the last minute and said he was working a tip and had decided to go back and do some further surveillance. I told him he needed to go pick up his daughter, spend some time at home, but he insisted he'd be home before bedtime. That was the last conversation we ever had. I didn't even tell him I loved him. It was just so, ordinary… it was our life." She took a deep breath, then continued. "I went back to my brief, picked Charlotte up, went through our normal night time routine. I woke up sometime in the middle of the night and his side of the bed hadn't been slept in. It was odd, but not unheard of. I guess you could say we were both workaholics with tunnel vision when we were focused on something. I figured maybe he'd been working a lead, or maybe had just fallen asleep at the precinct… but I called his cell and it went straight to voicemail," Regina trailed off.

"I dropped Charlotte off at school the following morning, pretty angry and plenty worried that I hadn't yet heard from him and when I got to work, Jane was waiting for me." Regina closed her eyes. "I can still remember exactly what she was wearing, but I can't for the life of me recall what it was she said to me. I remember her driving me to the hospital, where the doctor told me their attempts at reviving him had been unsuccessful. I remember feeling like I was suffocating, and I just lost it. To this day, I don't remember much of anything until the morning I woke up after his funeral. It's all a blur. I think my brain just, couldn't process it all."

"It's understandable," Emma said quietly, and she held Regina a little tighter.

"It took them a week to find his killer, the longest seven days of my life. He wounded two other beat officers once they had him cornered. He all but admitted to it; the smug son of a bitch taunted my family in court every chance he could. Charlotte was almost five when Daniel was killed. Where is the justice in this for her? She'll never know what it feels like to have Daniel protect her. She will get married someday, who is going to walk her down the aisle?" Emma couldn't help but think of the raven haired six-year-old with the infectious smile and inquisitive brown eyes, and felt a burning rage ignite in her belly for this little girl who had been denied such rites of passage.

"Injustice anywhere is a threat to justice everywhere." Emma responded quietly, playing with Regina's fingertips.

"Martin Luther King, Jr.," Regina stated quietly, lacing her fingers through Emma's.

Emma nodded her head, "It fit the moment," Emma shrugged lightly, then more quietly, "I'm here for you, Regina. You and Charlotte. You don't have to go through this alone. I'm not leaving you."

Regina shook her head, then whispered. "I barely made it through with my sanity intact the first time. It's like reliving a nightmare over and over again."

Emma and Regina fell asleep that night in the study, and when Kathryn brought a very tired Charlotte home, she covered them both with a blanket after she tucked Charlotte into bed. She watched the way Emma held Regina against her, her arms enveloping Regina, subconsciously protecting her. Kathryn couldn't remember the last time she saw Regina so peaceful, and despite the looming court battle ahead of them, she could see happiness finally coming back to the Mills' household.


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Saturday!**

 **As always, thank you all so much for the follows, favorites, and reviews!**

 **We hope y'all like the investigation of Daniel's case in the story! Get ready for things to heat up! You'll notice some familiar names in this chapter, and also, a portion of this chapter is definitely NSFW. (;**

 **We hope you love it! Let us know what you think in the reviews!**

 **-R &K(:**

 **DISCLAIMER: If we owned either of these shows, we wouldn't have been hoping and praying for PowerBall wins this past week.**

* * *

Regina walked into court, her heels clicking loudly against the polished floor. She kept her shoulders square, but instead of walking past the bar as she normally would, she took a seat in the first row behind the Plaintiff's table. She nodded curtly at the Boston DA, Mr. Gold, who was conferring with the Criminal Defense Attorney, the one and only infomercial sleaze, Mr. Hood. Mr. Hood never went anywhere without his entourage, and this time was no exception, as Regina spotted the three burly men seated behind him in the Defendant's row. Regina could see the state troopers standing outside of the holding cell located on the north end of the courtroom. She knew that in a matter of minutes, the Judge would take the bench and she would be confronted with Killian Jones again. She had started to work herself up into hyperventilating when she was approached and asked if the seat next to her was taken.

She looked up and standing beside her was Jane, followed by Maura, and Emma was standing just inside the courtroom doors, talking to a Sheriff's deputy she must have known. Jane and Maura filed in the row, saving the outside seat next to Regina for Emma. Regina looked around, realizing that her friends, her village now, were flanking her, and they were all in protection mode.

Emma grabbed Regina's hand as the Judge approached the bench, and they all rose. Regina heard the shackles before she could see him, and when Killian Jones finally appeared, Regina gasped. His hair had gotten much longer, and he obviously still hadn't discovered what shampoo was useful for. But as he turned to Regina with a grimace on his face, she could see that his right eye was bruised and swollen shut, he was walking with a distinct limp, and it appeared that one of his hands was bandaged completely up to his elbow. Regina's heart started beating erratically, and she tried to school both her facial expressions and breathing.

Regina leaned over to Emma, who cut her off, "He pissed in the wrong person's Cheerios, or so is the word on the cellblock," Emma shrugged noncommittally, "If you ask me, it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy."

Regina watched in rapture as the DA argued for a new trial, and the Defense Attorney requested an acquittal hearing. Regina breathed a sigh of relief when the Judge gave both attorney's 45 days to submit their motions, and then and only then, in writing, would he decide how to proceed. Emma and Maura both squeezed her hand. The Judge cited that this was a capital case, involving the first degree murder of a law enforcement officer, and that the defendant be remanded back to the maximum security prison until further notice. As Killian Jones was being escorted out of the courtroom, he looked toward Regina and smirked.

"Life got you down, love?" He inquired, winking at her with his uninjured eye, a lascivious smirk crossing his features.

"Mr. Jones," the Judge began sternly, "I'm going to advise you to refrain from addressing any of the victims, or else I will ensure that solitary is in your immediate future."

Killian laughed out loud as the courtroom door closed behind him, and Emma could feel Regina's knees buckling as she held her up by her waist. Maura was patting Regina's hand, whispering, "Breathe, just breathe," into her ear. Jane's face was pinched and her hands were balled up at her sides. She stepped forward, and Emma could hear the hushed whispers between Jane and Mr. Gold. Emma looked around the courtroom and saw a young, very handsome man dressed in a black suit, looking on with abject disbelief. Jane and Mr. Gold motioned to the man, a Detective Frost, from what Emma could overhear, and she started to put two and two together. Emma pressed a kiss to Regina's temple and got up to join Jane and the other two men.

After introductions, up-close Emma could see that Detective Frost was young and very green. She had no idea why someone this inexperienced would be entrusted with a case so high profile. Something about it didn't sit right with her, and she filed it away to discuss with Jane at a later date. Emma could see Regina and Maura in her peripheral, and she could feel Regina's eyes boring into Detective Frost. She could make out Jane asking the DA and Detective Frost if there was a breakdown in the chain of evidence.

"Jane," Detective Frost began, "I know I'm young. I know I haven't earned the respect of the BPD, but I would never, ever jeopardize this case by muddying up the chain of evidence. When the crime scene techs bagged the shells, it went directly into the hands of the state lab for further analysis. Same with the heroin and cocaine. Prelim results were the same signature brand Jones had been trading before. I've read and reread the files; I cannot detect any breakdown."

Emma nodded, more to herself than anyone, at his textbook answer on the chain of evidence. She nudged Jane, then added, "We should probably get a list of the crime scene techs, follow up on that end."

Jane nodded, then requested the names of the crime scene techs, and as Mr. Gold supplied them, Emma instantly shot off the names to their criminal analyst via text. Detective Frost offered his condolences again to Regina, which prompted more tears, and he vowed to do everything in his power to make this right. Regina grasped his hand between hers, and Emma could see just how vulnerable she was behind her stoic demeanor. Emma knew that Regina was one overturned verdict away from a mental and emotional breakdown. Detective Frost, Mr. Gold, Jane, and Maura were all going to have a closed-door meeting to discuss strategy and to figure out how to get one step ahead of the defense team Killian had hired. Emma talked Regina into going back to her brownstone and having some down time before Charlotte came home for the afternoon. Regina had reluctantly agreed, knowing that her emotions were far too clouded to be of any assistance to the prosecution team.

Hand-in-hand, Regina allowed Emma to lead her out of the courthouse, dodging reporters and the media, who were having an absolute field day with the allegations of evidence tampering. Emma tried her best to shield Regina, but her days as a bulldog prosecutor made her a likely target for the aggressive journalists.

"Mrs. Mills, how does the decision today affect your family?"

"Mrs. Mills, how does it feel to know the State botched your husband's murder?"

"Mrs. Mills, Mrs. Mills, Mrs. Mills," was heard repeatedly, each reporter trying to gain some noteworthy comment. Emma had never known so many reporters to violate so many personal space boundaries in all her years coming and going from courthouses.

Emma finally threw an elbow into the diaphragm of one especially dogged journalist who was riding her hip, sticking a microphone over her arm and into Regina's face. Emma could hear the wind being sucked in with force as he doubled over, having had the wind knocked out of his lungs. She was certain she'd be receiving a reprimand for that, but she couldn't bring herself to care. With Regina clinging to her side, Emma could feel Regina's nails digging into the soft flesh of her waist through her button down. Regina buried her head into Emma's shoulder, trying to hide as much of her face from photographers as possible. It's one thing to address these vultures as a professional, but it's quite another when you're having to face them with regards to personal trauma. As Emma got Regina situated in the passenger seat of her cruiser, she slammed the door shut and turned to glare as the reporters started backing away. With the realization that she was a police officer, they backed away quickly, giving more than enough space, and some of the videographers even had the good sense to quit recording.

The ride home was short and silent. Emma could see Regina just staring out the window of the cruiser, head leaned against the headrest.

* * *

Emma parked the car and opened the door for Regina with a flourish, offering her hand which Regina accepted, immediately lacing their fingers. Emma walked Regina to the door and had no intention of staying other than to see Regina inside, but when Regina's hand clasped around her wrist, pulling her into the foyer, Emma could tell by the look in Regina's eyes that being alone was the last thing on her mind.

The door had no more closed behind them and Regina had shoved Emma back up against it, her hands making quick work of untucking Emma's button down, insistent burgundy lips parting Emma's forcefully with her tongue. Regina shoved Emma's suit jacket down her shoulders, her hips pinning Emma up against the door. Emma tried to get her brain to catch up with her heart, which was one button shy from letting their first time be on the hardwood floor of Regina's foyer. When Regina's mouth finally moved down Emma's neck to her pulse point, she took advantage of the fact that her mouth was no longer occupied and found her voice.

"Regina," she whispered, but Regina didn't seem to respond. "Regina!" Emma finally gasped, pushing Regina away but holding her at arm's length.

Regina's eyes darted from Emma's eyes to her mouth to her chest, which was on full display.

'When had that happened?' Emma wondered to herself, bewildered.

Emma wrapped an arm around Regina's waist, pulling her back in. Emma's eyes searched Regina's for any sign of hesitance or regret, and finding none, she let their lips reconnect, this time slower, sweeter, and more deliberate.

As Emma pushed off the front door, Regina rolled her eyes, exasperated with Emma's refusal to let Regina take her right up against the front door of her home. "Emma," Regina practically whined, as Emma's lips left hers and her hands wandered around her back, fumbling for the zipper of her skirt.

"Where the fuck is the zipper to this thing?" Emma panted against Regina's smirk.

"Side," Regina replied, her hands moving up Emma's back to make quick work of her bra clasp. When her hands didn't find one, they moved quickly around the front, but when Regina leaned in to take a nipple between her teeth, Emma moved her head at that precise moment to push Regina's skirt down.

"Ow!" Regina cried as she and Emma butt heads.

'Ouch," Emma yells, holding her forehead.

Both women back up from one another. Emma's shirt was unbuttoned, her red lace bra hanging off her shoulders, perfect breasts teasing Regina, and her slacks unbuttoned. Regina's hair is wild, her skirt around her ankles, revealing nothing but black silk panties and black lacy thigh-highs, her lipstick smudged all over her mouth and Emma's neck and chest sporting the same color. Both women stared unapologetically at the other, their brief clumsiness forgotten. Regina cannot distinguish Emma's blue eyes from her pupils, blown wide with desire. Emma moved forward in one swift motion and picked Regina up, wrapping her legs around her waist. Regina goes immediately back to work on this spot behind Emma's ear that seems to elicit the most delicious moans. Emma takes Regina right up the stairs, and Regina has to admit, she's more than impressed.

When Emma lays Regina out on her bed, Regina scrambles back on her elbows, making room for Emma. She watches with bated breath as Emma steps out of her boots and slips her slacks down her long legs, every inch visibly exciting Regina more with every passing second. Regina could feel a throb at the apex of her thighs. She is embarrassingly wet, and cannot ever remember a time where she was this turned on.

And Emma Swan hadn't even properly touched her yet.

The sight of Emma Swan standing clad in only a red lace thong did things to Regina's body that she didn't even know was possible. She could only form two coherent words, and she hated to admit that as soon as they left her mouth, it sounded more like begging than an order.

"Touch me," she rasped, but the sly smile on Emma's face told her this was going to be a torturous lesson in patience.

"Not. So. Fast." Each word was punctuated by a kiss up the inside of her leg, which Emma was holding up by her ankle. From her vantage point, Emma could see the black lace clinging to Regina's heat, undoubtedly soaked. Emma continued trailing kisses up the inside of Regina's thigh and could feel the brunette's body shaking.

"I want to remember," Emma continued, "every whimper and moan," Emma crawled up the bed, placing Regina's high heel clad foot over her shoulder and leaning down to press her tongue flat up against the silk of Regina's panties. Regina's hips bucked off the bed, and Emma withdrew, chuckling.

"Tsk, tsk," Emma said, "so impatient."

Emma crawled up Regina's body, taking Regina's hands and pinning them above her head, holding them in place with one hand while the other traveled up and down Regina's belly, briefly dipping her fingers beneath the black satin, drawing a sharp gasp from Regina's mouth. She continued to torment and tease, nipping at the skin on Regina's clavicle and soothing it with her tongue. Just when she thought Regina was going to explode from being teased, she placed her knee up against Regina's core.

Regina arched her back off the bed, then exhaled loudly, irritated with Emma's continual teasing. "Miss Swan," Regina all but yelled. "Stop. Teasing. Me."

Emma sat up on her knees, running her hands up and down Regina's legs, an amused smile on her face. "Despite how much it turns me on when you call me that… No," She said petulantly, then descended her teeth to a neglected peak, causing Regina to cry out. Regina wanted so badly to wipe the smirk right off Emma's face and as she tried to use all her strength to flip them over, she felt the full weight of Emma's body lowering down on hers. She was climbing rapidly towards release and Emma hadn't even taken her panties off yet.

Emma buried her face in Regina's hair, breathing in her scent and pressed a soft kiss to the inside shell of her ear. "You're so beautiful, Regina. I'm going to relish every second of watching you come undone."

"That's unlikely," Regina panted, furiously trying to grind against Emma's thigh, which kept moving to her core, then backing away. "I'm starting to think you're all talk."

Emma laughed, and while it thoroughly pissed Regina off that she was so desperate for release, the anticipation of it was absolutely delicious.

"Is that so?" Emma asked coyly, pushing a strand of hair behind Regina's ear. Regina's eyes widened, certain she knew exactly what the mischievous glint in Emma's eyes meant. Emma took one hand and cupped her soaked panties, "Your body tells a different story." Emma finally placed her knee in between Regina's legs.

"Emma," Regina groaned, finally finding a sweet rhythm against Emma's thigh. Emma let her grind, knowing with every swipe of pressure she was building up to a blissful release, when Emma finally pulled her leg away from Regina's core, her leg was soaked.

"Dammit, Emma," Regina whined. "Just fuck me."

Regina opened her eyes and when they locked with Emma's, she had to bite her lip to fight her most basic instinct. Regina cursing was so sexy, the usually reserved woman showing Emma just how desperate she truly was. Emma wanted so badly to give in and finally give Regina the orgasm her body had been sprinting towards, but the denial game was proving to be much more enjoyable to her.

"I'm not done playing yet," Emma whispered in her ear, then pulled back and lowered her mouth to Regina's, instantly granting access to her tongue sweeping across her bottom lip. Emma thought she could stay locked in this embrace forever, knowing she could never grow tired of exploring Regina's body. Regina finally broke the kiss, and latched onto Emma's clavicle, running her tongue up the junction of her neck and up to her ear.

Emma shrieked as Regina bit down hard on her neck, and she pulled back, too quickly, too far, and fell right off the bed.

"Shit!" Emma groaned, rubbing her back as she took in the sight of Regina on all fours, peering over the bed with doe eyes, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Well, next time don't deny me what's mine," Regina countered with a cocky smile.

Emma sat on the floor, shocked and in disbelief at Regina, who eased herself off the bed and wasted no time in kicking her heels off and removing her panties, kicking them towards Emma. The sight of Regina standing naked above Emma rendered her speechless. Emma opened her mouth and closed it several times before Regina threw her head back and laughed.

"Like what you see, Miss Swan?" Regina asked, her voice dripping sweetness, and punctuated with her hands on her hips.

Emma growled and pulled Regina down on the floor on top of her, Regina straddling Emma's hips. With Regina's soaked core pressed against Emma's hips, Emma ran one hand down Regina's back and snaked another in between them. Her thumb brushed Regina's clit and she felt her body respond instantly. Regina's head was thrown back, exposing her slim neck and a gasp escaped those wine-stained lips when Emma entered her with two fingers without warning. Emma knew it wouldn't take long, but she set a slow pace, slipping in and out of velvet walls, knuckle deep. Regina was riding her hand without abandon, meeting every thrust, her nails digging into Emma's shoulders. Just as she felt Regina start to tense up, she withdrew her hand and pulled Regina up her body, her glistening center hovering over Emma's face.

Regina let out a frustrated scream but was effectively silenced when Emma assaulted her core with one swipe of her tongue. Emma's hands went to Regina's ass, kneading and pulling her down, delving her tongue in and out. Regina's hands moved to Emma's hair, gripping with such force that Emma thought she may actually lose chunks of her curly locks. When Emma plunged her fingers back in at the same time she took Regina's clit in between her teeth, alternating between sucking and flicking it with her tongue, Regina finally came crashing down. Emma had never witnessed anything so beautiful in all her life, Regina screaming Emma's name and calling on God as she rode out one wave after another. Just when Emma felt Regina's knees start to buckle, Emma placed her thumb on her clit and moved her fingers inside her in a come hither motion. Regina felt a tremendous pressure growing and she tried to pull away, but Emma replaced her fingers with her tongue and Regina saw sparks burst white behind closed eyes, felt a gush of liquid leaving her body, then everything went pitch black.

Emma laid beside Regina on the bed, having moved her from the uncomfortable floor, and she covered her with a blanket. Emma swept the dark hair off her cheek and traced her features with her fingertips. Emma leaned over and kissed Regina's forehead, curled up beside her and allowed the peaceful breathing of the sleeping beauty beside her to lull her to sleep.


End file.
